Karoushi
by mikamilk
Summary: England/Japan Kiku doesn't realise how much he's putting his body through and just keeps pushing himself until he goes over the edge. He also doesn't know that there are others who care about him.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia.

**Notes: **Thank you for visiting! I hope you enjoy and please leave me any comments! Karoushi means 'death caused by overwork' a phenomenon that was (and still is I guess) a problem in Japan.

**Karoushi**

**Prologue**

Honda Kiku—a slender man with black hair and eyes, and soft facial attributes such that one could easily mistake him for a youth in his early 20's—was in actual fact a relatively old nation. By all means he was not in with nations such as Francis Bonnefoy, Arthur Kirkland or Wang Yao but nor was he a newcomer like Arthur's brother Alfred F. Jones or the young Sealand ('Sea-kun' as he called himself). Anyhow, Kiku had experienced much over the years: family, independence, joy, horror, tradition and war to name just a few. So much had happened that he could barely recall all of it, or perhaps he just didn't even have the time to simply take a deep breath.

The days seemed to slip away like mere seconds and Kiku was beginning to lose track of everything.

He was imploding.

Fading.

But he did not realize this, thinking he had it all under control. Japan was the land of the rising sun. So long as the red sun was high in the white sky not a moment was to be put to waste.

At least, that's how Kiku worked.


	2. PART I

**Karoushi**

**PART I**

"Well it appears that we have made some good progress," spoke a spectacled man, leaning back in his seat causing it to creak. He was one of the leading members in Arthur Kirkland's team.

Arthur nodded in agreement, his unruly blonde strands falling over his eyes. He also straightened in his seat, extending a hand toward the Asian nation sitting opposite the table.

Kiku gave a small bow before reaching his own hand out to accept the handshake.

"Thank you," Kiku smiled politely. "I do hope we can gather again soon."

"Yes, we must," Arthur said as he released his hand from Kiku's.

Everyone seated around the large desk began gathering their belongings as the meeting was adjourned. Kiku's seniors also exchanged bows and handshakes with the Englishmen in the room. Then, as Kiku was placing files into his attaché case, he felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"Honda, a word," one of his seniors muttered to him.

Kiku nodded, closing the lid of his case. He then turned to Arthur when he heard the blonde man address him.

"See you Kiku," the brit greeted with a friendly wave.

"Good afternoon Asa-san," Kiku replied, locking eyes with Arthur for a brief moment. "I will er, call you later," Kiku added in a small voice.

Arthur nodded. Once he had his coat on, he followed his colleagues out into a long hallway. They walked for a while, mostly in silence other than a murmur here and there as several men voiced their need for a pot of some good Earl Grey. Arthur was also wondering if he could sit down for a cuppa before his next appointment as he walked down the hallway with his hands in his pockets. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks.

"All of you go ahead," Arthur stated as the others turned to face him. "None of you are required to attend the World Meeting next anyway. I'm just going to go back and wait for Kiku so we can go together."

"Got it Mr. Kirkland," the man to Arthur's right said with a small jab in Arthur's ribs and a wink.

"Just go will you? Buggers," Arthur muttered followed by a chorus of chuckles from his colleagues.

"Understood," another one said before turning back to lead the group down the hallway while Arthur made a U-turn.

Arthur hummed to himself on his way back to the conference room he had just left. As he drew closer to the room, he could hear voices from inside. He quietly opened the door a crack and peered inside to make sure he wasn't going to be interrupting anything amongst the Japanese.

"Hai, hai…hai…aah sumimasen...sumimasen…"

Arthur frowned, watching Kiku bow profusely as he repeated those same words over and over toward his seniors who were towering over him. Arthur did not know a lot of Japanese but he understood the meaning of this particular phrase Kiku uttered. The man was apologizing. He did that way too often for Arthur not to know what it meant. He was also learning that a bow could tand for many different things in the Japanese culture—anywhere from a simple greeting to a plea for forgiveness.

Before Arthur knew it, Kiku's seniors had finished admonishing the nation and were making to exit the room. Arthur hastily stepped aside, flattening himself against the wall of the hallway to avoid a collision with the approaching men marching out into the hallway. They were muttering and cursing in Japanese under their breaths, all of them wearing expressions of distaste, too preoccupied to even notice Arthur was there.

Arthur exhaled once all of Kiku's seniors had passed by. He gazed at the backs of the identical black suits rapidly disappearing down the hallway before he slipped into the conference room.

"Hey Kiku," Arthur called, spotting the smaller man massaging his temples.

"Hai…Oh! Asa-san," Kiku jumped, apparently unaware of the fact the brit had entered the room. "What brings you back? I don't think you have forgotten anything…"

"Sure about that?" Arthur asked in a playful tone, taking several steps toward Kiku.

"Well ah, I didn't spot any of your belongings when I made a check of the room…" Kiku trailed off, tracking his eyes over the room to double check he hadn't missed anything. The room was spotless, Kiku made sure it wasn't anything less whenever he used the room.

Arthur grinned, leaning down to whisper into Kiku's ear. "You."

Kiku shook his head weakly, but with a smile on his face. "Asa-san, really."

"Don't 'Asa-san' me," Arthur teased, laughing as he ran a hand through Kiku's hair. He then put a finger under Kiku's chin, tilting his head back as he bent down for a chaste kiss.

"Mm…Asa-san, not here," Kiku murmured.

"Fine," Arhur mumbled, dropping his hand away from Kiku's chin.

The Japanese man caught his hand and gave a small squeeze before he went to pick up his attaché case.

"Kiku?"

"Yes?"

"What were you talking about just before I came in?" Arthur asked cautiously, finding a spot on the wall to stare at.

Kiku hesitated, glancing toward the door before looking back toward Arthur. "Oh, my seniors were just displeased with something."

"What?" Arthur asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, ah well," Kiku thought for a moment. "There were several documents I was supposed to have had completed that I failed to do. That is why my seniors were unhappy."

"What documents?" Arthur said a little roughly. He was starting to sound like a child with his consecutive 'what this' and 'what that'.

"I am not completely sure myself," Kiku said carefully. "I was just told that I will be given the documents later this evening."

Arthur blinked, focusing his eyes back to look at Kiku. "But I thought they were angry at you cos you didn't have the documents completed! How are you supposed to do that when you haven't got the bloody things to start with?"

"Oh, just some miscommunication is all," Kiku said listlessly. "Why it occurs all the time."

"But the way you were apologizing, I thought something horrible happened," Arthur said in exasperation.

"No, no," Kiku assured. "This is normal in my culture."

Arthur sighed, shaking his head. "Kiku, this isn't normal! That's not fair on you. It's not like you were in the wrong…"

Kiku took a step toward Arthur, placing a hand on the enraged Englishman. "Asa-san, it's nothing at all I promise. Especially not something you should be worrying yourself over."

"But—"

"Asa-san," Kiku cut in. "I thought you had some appointments this afternoon? I shouldn't be holding you up."

"That's right," Arthur said, suddenly reminded of why he had come back all the way in the first place. "Yeah, we should get going eh?"

_We?_ Kiku froze for a moment. As far as he was aware, he was to be meeting with Antonio immediately after the meeting finished with Arthur. _Oh, he must just mean we both need to go to our respective appointments. _

"Come on," Arthur said, wrapping an arm over Kiku's shoulders. "I came back so we could go to Alfred's place together."

"Alfred-san?" Kiku said in a small voice. He was almost certain that he was supposed to be meeting with Antonio, not Alfred.

"The World Meeting?" Arthur said, staring stupidly into Kiku's confused face.

_World Meeting?_ Kiku's breath caught in his throat. He tried desperately to conceal the surprise from showing while he forced himself to remember his correct schedule. It was useless, he couldn't think clearly. His mind felt foggy.

"Alfred's not gonna be a happy chappy if the both of us are late," Arthur laughed, jokingly tapping his hand on Kiku's shoulder.

_I need to be in Spain…No America…World Meeting…No but I was sure…I don't know...why?_

Arthur was still laughing when he felt a tugging at his sleeve. He looked down and saw Kiku's delicate fingers grasping the sleeve of his coat. "Kiku?"

"I…ca…br…eathe…"

"Hm?" Arthur gently took hold of Kiku's hand, uncurling the fingers from the fabric of his coat. As he held the smaller hand in his own, he realized Kiku was shaking violently. "What did you say Kiku?"

"brea…"

"Kiku? Bloody hell!" Arthur gasped, finally noticing that the other man was struggling to breathe. Arthur was close to getting a heart attack just from the strangled look in Kiku's eyes.

Arthur quickly wrapped his arms around Kiku's back to support him. He immediately felt Kiku's body sag against him as the Asian lost consciousness.


	3. PART II

**Karoushi**

**PART II**

The leather case Kiku had been holding fell with a dull thump to the floor as his fingers slackened from the handle.

Arthur lowered the Japanese man in his arms to the carpeted floor, positioning Kiku's head onto his knees. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Arthur started checking Kiku's pulse. It was fine, slightly fast but not sky-rocketing. His breathing was also calming down. Arthur sighed in relief as he reached down to loosen Kiku's tie.

"Hmm," Arthur hummed, puzzled as to why the other nation had fainted so suddenly. Gently pushing the black bangs away from Kiku's eyes, Arthur gazed into the unconscious man's face for any clues.

He hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary during the meeting. Kiku seemed alert and professional as he always did. He had seemed just fine until he simply passed out without warning.

As he mentally listed several possible causes, a previous incident crossed his mind. Ludwig had once mentioned something to him about Kiku's health a while back. "It's not like this is cos you've had too much salt is it?" Arthur said out loud although he knew nobody would answer him. He was contemplating whether or not he should give the German a call later for some advice when he heard a soft groan.

"Kiku, you alright?" Arthur asked softly, running his fingers over Kiku's cheek.

Kiku didn't reply for some time, his dark orbs staring blankly up at Arthur's anxious face, absorbing his current situation. He then opened his mouth to speak but choked and began to cough instead.

The Englishman waited patiently, rubbing circles in Kiku's back until the coughing ceased.

"A-Asa-san," Kiku heaved, taking deep breaths. "Did I pass out?"

Arthur nodded.

"Oh…" Kiku frowned. He then slowly lifted himself to sit up.

"You okay?" Arthur enquired worriedly.

"Of course," Kiku replied with a tiny smile. "Honestly, I have no clue why this all occurred. I'm sure it's not of any importance now that I'm awake again."

Arthur supposed that the Japanese man was saying this as a statement of reassurance but somehow it had the opposite effect. "Are you sure you're okay?" Arthur said in skeptically, noting Kiku was looking rather pasty and exhausted.

"Asa-san I'm feeling fine," Kiku said gently, his attempt to muster a convincing smile only resulting in an even more concerned looking Arthur.

Just as Arthur was about to argue further, an obnoxious tone of an antique phone blasted from the Brit's coat pocket.

"God damn phone," Arthur muttered, fishing out his mobile to take the call. "Arthur Kirkland."

"_Iggy!" _

Arthur gave a start, pulling the phone away from his ear, the speakers crackling from the loudness of the booming voice on the other end. Even Kiku jolted from where he sat beside Arthur.

"Stop yelling you bugger!" Arthur shouted back.

"_Oh, okay."_

Once he was certain his younger brother wasn't going to burst his eardrums, Arthur placed the phone back against his ear. "So I'm guessing you want to know where Japan and I are?"

Kiku, who had been listening quietly thus far, blinked when he heard his name. Then it all flooded back to him in a big tsunami of memories. He panicked.

"Asa-san! Oh God. The meeting! How long was I unconscious Asa-san? Haa. Look at the time! We must get moving!"

"Kiku calm down," Arthur said in alarm, startled by the Japanese who abruptly began throwing his arms around violently. "Kiku!"

"_Er, Iggy? Iiiiggy?" _

"Alfred, listen I have Japan with me," Arthur explained hastily. He was now holding his phone up between his shoulder and chin for both of his arms were occupied with holding Kiku still. "Kiku kind of fainted and—"

"_Fainted? Wow sounds hardcore."_

"Just listen will you?" Arthur snapped. "Long story short, I'm going to take Japan home then I'll go straight over, but I might not make it depending on traffic."

"No, Asa-san, what are you saying?" Kiku shook his head disapprovingly. He then reached for the phone. "America-san? Can you hear me? We will be there in fifteen, no, ten—"

Now it was Arthur's turn to shake his head, taking his phone back. "Alfred? Forget what you just heard."

"_Kiku? Iggy? So…er…what?"_

"Just whatever, okay?" Arthur said in frustration. "I'll explain when I see you."

"_Gotchya! Well, I need to get back to eating my hamburger now." _

"You mean you need to get back to hosting the World Meeting that started ten minutes ago?" Arthur corrected.

"_Yeah, that too. Seeya."_

The beep of the dial tone was heard for a brief moment before Arthur hung up, returning his phone to its place in his pocket. Finally he could get back to what he had been in the middle of.

"Alright, I'm taking you home now," Arthur stated, getting up and pulling Kiku along with him. He picked up Kiku's attaché case and began heading for the door.

"I really think we should just hurry to the World Meeting," Kiku protested earnestly. "I've already caused you a lot of trouble. I don't want to make anything worse by delaying us more than I already have."

"Well _I _think you should go home and get some rest," Arthur opined.

Kiku's eyebrows knitted in helplessness. "Asa-san—"

Arthur suddenly halted and turned to look Kiku straight in the eyes, surprising him slightly. "Frankly, I don't care what you have to say right now, it's not gonna change my mind."

Kiku drew a quick breath, flinching. "Asa-san, you are exaggerating the situation…"

"Am I?" Arthur blurted, gripping Kiku's shoulders. "Did you expect me to just run along with my life, even though you passed out because you couldn't breathe properly? Just act as though nothing happened? As if I'm some kind of jerk?"

"That isn't what I mean," Kiku insisted. Arthur said nothing, his gaze burning into Kiku's face so hard that Kiku had to avert his eyes. He wanted Arthur to stop looking at him with those passionate eyes. He hated being looked at, he hated being the centre of anything. He loved hiding from it all. "I…you are right, I do feel ill. I think I should go home…"

Arthur nodded. He bit his lip as he looked down at Kiku, adorned with a sad frown and hardened eyes in humiliation. He felt a twinge of guilt pass through his heart. His harsh attitude had reduced Kiku into something small and pathetic. That was definitely not what he had intended.

"Kiku," Arthur murmured, loosening his grip on the smaller man's shoulders, his hands sliding down the sides of Kiku's arms. "I'm worried Kiku. Will you please let me help you? Even just this once?"

Kiku's eyelids closed midway as he exhaled a long breath. "Asa-san, I was also acting irrationally…" he trailed off, hesitating for a moment. "W-Will you please help me back to my home?"

The sides of Arthur's mouth tugged upward into a warm smile. "It's my pleasure. Let's get you home."

XxXxX

After they left the conference room, Arthur had driven Kiku back to his home. He had wanted to stay and make sure Kiku would be okay. However, the two agreed Arthur should make a late appearance to the World Meeting. They decided no one was likely to complain about his lateness considering Arthur had always been the first to arrive in all prior meetings.

Kiku sat in his home at a low table, passing his eyes over some sheets of paper laid out in front of him, occasionally making a mark here and there. He had changed out of his stiff suit into some more comfortable clothes from his own culture.

Several hours had passed since Arthur had pulled out of Kiku's driveway. It was now dark outside with the moon hanging high in the sky. Since Kiku had ended up not attending the World Meeting, he decided to launch straight into what he had had originally planned to do once he got home after the meeting. He had also confirmed that he had mistaken the date for his meeting with Antonia, the cause of his dilemma earlier that day.

Kiku glanced over at the large wooden clock on his shelf, which ticked loudly in the quiet home. The long hand was just about to strike midnight. As though on some cue, someone rapped on the front door just as the date changed over.

Kiku stood, removing his reading glasses and setting them on the wooden surface of the table. He swiftly moved to the front entrance to open the door.

"Hara-san, good evening," Kiku greeted with a deep bow, allowing his superior to enter the house. Kiku had been expecting him with the documents, the ones he was supposed to have received a few days ago. "Please come in."

The old man grunted, staggering passed the threshold. The front door rattled as Kiku closed it behind Hara. He then bent down to assist the man to remove his shoes.

He could smell whiskey in his senior's breath and tobacco on his black suit. The man was quite drunk—which came as hardly a surprise for Kiku.

Kiku took Hara's coat then lead him to a small room, seating him on a cushion. Kiku hung up the heavy coat and was about to go and prepare some tea when Hara spoke in a husky voice.

"Bring out sake," the man ordered.

Kiku hesitated. The man could barely sit upright on his own, more alcohol would only serve as poison.

"Forgive me, but allow me to prepare some tea?"

Immediately, Kiku felt a sharp pain from Hara's fist meeting with his shoulder. Exactly the same spot from a few days ago, Kiku thought dully, feeling his bruise ache.

"You think you can talk back to me like that?" Hara growled.

Hara stumbled forward, grabbing the coarse fabric of Kiku's haori. Another strike, this time to his ribs. Unfortunately, Hara's motor skills worked poorly when he was intoxicated but his strength was never effected, if not increased by the influence of alcohol.

Kiku stood absolutely still, not saying a word. Hara lowered his face, almost knocking Kiku over with how close he brought himself toward the shorter man. "I hear you were—what?—'absent' from the World Meeting?"

Kiku still remained silent, his face void of any emotion.

"I'm asking you if that is right?" Hara roared. "Were you absent?"

"Yes," Kiku murmured, his voice hardly audible. Another cruel blow to the ribs. Maybe he should have given his senior a bottle or two of his strongest sake, then maybe he would've been too drunk to even stay awake.

"Good for nothing," Hara hissed crudely. Then Hara brought his face even closer, their noses touching now. Kiku almost backed away but restrained himself from doing so. "There's also something funny I've been hearing about you."

Suddenly, Hara began laughing, or cackling rather. What was so funny was beyond Kiku.

"_You_ have started the whole _Asa-san _garbage again I hear," Hara patronized. Then, as quickly as he had started laughing, he was back to snarling. "Do you not remember back then? Has that empty head of yours forgotten?"

Kiku knew exactly what Hara was referring to—London, 1902.

"You foolishly disregarded me and chose to deepen your 'friendship' with England, not Russia," Hara spat. His drunken state made him sound a little psychotic. "You don't mean to tell me you _forgot_ what happened to you after just 21 years of your 'friendship'."

No, Kiku would never forget. Arthur, he chose Alfred…He chose Alfred…But…

"Nnn!" Kiku suppressed a groan as he was struck across the face. Now _this _managed to surprise Kiku. Such abuse from his superiors wasn't a rare happening, but due to their cowardice they would never leave any marks that could be viewed by the public eye. This was partly why Kiku was so conservative, especially in regard to revealing any skin. But just now, an angry bruise was developing on his cheekbone, a little blood trickling from his mouth.

"Fool! Fool!" Hara repeated.

Kiku held his breath, continueing to suffer through Hara's assaults late into the night. Kiku couldn't remember clearly when Hara had left his home, or when he'd dragged himself into his futon. He just remembered Pochi-kun's comforting warmth in his arms as they snuggled together under the large quilt.


	4. PART III

**Karoushi**

**PART III**

Today, the clouds were covering the sky, hiding the sun and colouring the world in grey. Although it still wasn't very late in the evening, Kiku's surroundings were rapidly growing dark.

He had spent most of his day tending to matters mostly within Japan. Starting with; an early breakfast meeting with the Prime Minister, then a visit to the Emperor, straight to a symposium to give a presentation which lead onto a phone conference and so on and so forth. All the events seemed to flow into each other like running ink, one word seeping into the next.

As for where he was now, Kiku was walking through the congested streets of China, heading for Wang Yao's residence. In his head, he ran through the main points he wanted to discuss with Yao. There were some current difficulties concerning trade between the two nations and Kiku really did want to sort through them today. Kiku had a bad feeling Yao was going to try to avoid the topic since he tended to have a habit of leaving such issues to be discussed 'later'. Yao had never liked arguing, but he also was a stubborn man who wouldn't take no for an answer when it came down to it. The problem was, Kiku almost always said 'no' to everything.

"I just hope I do not upset China-san today," Kiku sighed.

He was deep in thought as he continued his journey when suddenly he noticed there was something wrong. Kiku stopped midstride, his eyes darting around him. Until what seemed like only a moment ago, Kiku had been weaving and ducking through large crowds of people. The strange thing was, where he found himself in was a mostly deserted alleyway.

He had no idea where he was.

_Impossible_, Kiku thought, raking his fingers through his hair. He had walked to Yao's home thousands of times before. He had even lived there in his youth while he had been under the care of the Chinese man. Never in his life had he lost his way.

An unsettling feeling surged through his body. The first thing that filled his mind was to somehow get himself back to the main street.

Kiku turned on his heel in order to find his way again when he heard a few voices from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see who the voices belonged to, hoping he could ask them for some directions.

Unfortunately, one look at the men approaching and Kiku's hopes evaporated instantly. In short, they definitely weren't interested in helping Kiku in any way, well possibly in exchange for some money if they were feeling kind.

"Qu nide!" one of the men growled at Kiku. "Fuck off!"

"Oh yes, excuse me," Kiku said, taking a few cautious steps backwards. "I'm just leaving now."

Kiku daring to open his mouth only seemed to anger the group further.

"Bizui! Shut up!" one yelled, others joining in with various insults.

Kiku frowned, he figured he wasn't going to get out of this easily. He had obviously ventured into an area he wasn't welcome. The three men standing before him looked ready to tear his head right off his neck.

Kiku bit his lip as the men lost their patience, advancing toward him with raised fists.

_This shouldn't be a problem,_ Kiku told himself. He would be able to handle a small fight if he had to. Truthfully, he was more worried that it was already well passed the time he had told Yao he would be arriving at his home.

Kiku was about to confiscate a knife that was threatening to stab him, but faltered. A bubble, of sorts, had materialized around his body—or that was what it felt like in his mind—due to his senses numbing abruptly. The figures charging toward him seemed to waver, as though he were looking at them from underwater. Their angered voices now sounded like whispers drifting passed on a distant breeze. His usually agile limbs disobeyed his orders, arms falling heavily by his sides as if there were heavy weights pulling them down. For a moment, he wasn't even sure if he was still standing because he _felt_ like he was floating. However, Kiku didn't have to wait long before he was literally thrown back into reality, his senses kicking back into action as he felt a sharp blow to his head and his body hit the rough texture of the walkway.

_Get out of here_, Kiku told himself, a shaky breath escaping his lips. _Get out of here now… _

XxXxX

Meanwhile, a certain Englishman was sipping jasmine tea in the living room of Yao's home. The long haired Asian was also present, sitting opposite Arthur cross-legged on the floor.

"China, sorry we've gone way passed our scheduled time," Arthur apologized, stealing a glance at the time on his wrist watch.

"Aiyaa, it's okay aru," Yao replied. "My next guest hasn't arrived yet anyway."

Arthur gave Yao a questioning look. "Who's coming?"

"Kiku aru."

"A meeting?" Arthur asked.

Yao nodded with a sad smile. In his heart, he wished he could say that Kiku was coming for a friendly visit, for some brother-brother time. He could hardly remember the last time Kiku had even acted like they were family. The only times they could meet now were for business. Where had the times disappeared to where they shared warm evenings sitting under the moon feasting on rice cakes?

"Well, seeing as you are expecting another guest, I best be leaving," Arthur declared, draining the rest of his tea.

"You can stay if you want aru," Yao offered languidly. "You want to say hi to Kiku too right aru?"

Arthur stumbled on his words a little. "Well, eh, yes I do but…"

Yao became suddenly uninterested for a moment. He had heard that Arthur and Kiku were rebuilding a relationship that had once been damaged a long time ago. He wasn't exactly exhilarated about this idea but he hadn't completely come to terms with it yet in himself.

"H-how are you and Kiku anyway aru?" Yao muttered, looking at Arthur out of the corner of his eye.

"Huh? Oh well, good I guess," Arthur mumbled back, getting up to fetch his Burberry trench coat which was hanging on a stand by the wall.

"As long as everything's good I'm happy aru," Yao said this time in a softer tone than before. "Kiku really is late though aru."

"It's not very like him to be late," Arthur commented.

"He could at least give his brother a phone call to let me know where he is," the Asian nation remarked, throwing his head back.

"He can't be far," Arthur said. "Want me to go look for him?"

Yao stood, leading Arthur to the front. "I'll come too aru."

Just as Arthur had predicted, the two found the person they were looking for just by the front gates of Yao's home. They spotted him as soon as they stepped out the door.

Arthur quickened his pace as he made his way toward Kiku. The Japanese man was slouched on the ground for some reason, huddled in his coat making the small man look even smaller.

"Hey!" Arthur called as he drew closer. Arthur sensed there was something wrong when there was no response from the other man. The darkness of the evening was making it hard to figure out what could be the matter with Kiku.

When Arthur was finally close enough to see Kiku properly, his eyes bulged from what he saw. The poor man appeared to be severely shaken, tremors running through his shoulders, his head buried in his hands.

"Kiku," Arthur breathed, dropping his knees to the ground, not caring for a second about the dirt that stained his trousers. "A-Are you okay?" Arthur placed a hand on the rounded shoulders and carefully lifted Kiku's face out of his hands. Arthur stared in shock at the bruises and cuts that littered Kiku's pale face. Anger flashed through his eyes, who would dare to even lay a finger on Kiku? "Who did this to you? The bastard! Kiku what happened?"

Kiku remained silent, his body like a ragdoll, his face expressionless.

Yao hadn't moved from his position by the enterance. His hand still lingered on the handle from when he had closed the door. He stared blankly at the scene—Arthur rushing toward Kiku who was covered in wounds.

"…shenme?…what?" Yao blinked, the word spoken under his breath.

"Kiku, what happened?" Arthur repeated, squeezing the other man's blood stained hand, urging him to say something. He felt frustration building up inside him. Arthur cursed his tempter to get to him even at a time like this where the person he cared for was in need of help. This only made his frustration worse. "Why aren't you saying anything Kiku?"

Yao jolted, suddenly getting over his initial shock. He hurriedly made his way to the gate where Kiku and Arthur were.

Yao gave Arthur a meaningful look. Understanding the message, Arthur reluctantly stood, taking a step back to allow the Chinese man to take over.

Yao crouched and slipped his arms protectively around his younger brother, no words were spoken. He stayed like this for a while, just holding Kiku in his arms.

Kiku's shaking did not cease, but eventually he parted his lips making a small sound.

"Mm? What was that aru?" Yao murmured.

"…so…rry, I'm…so sorry," Kiku managed to say. "Sorry…I'm sorry…"

Yao allowed a small chuckle. "Kiku, what are you sorry about aru?"

Just as Yao hugged him a little closer, Kiku reached his limit. His empty eyes spilled with silent tears, streaming down the sides of his face mixing with blood. He buried his head into Yao's shoulder, his hands grasping desperately onto Yao's jacket.

"…Y-Yao-Nii!" Kiku sobbed, uttering his brother's name repeatedly through unsteady breaths. "Yao-Nii…I'm sorry…Yao-Nii…Dui bu qi," the Chinese word slipped out of his mouth, one he hadn't used in millennia.

"Kiku…"

"Yao-Nii…What has happened to me? What…have I become?" Kiku choked out hoarsely. The tears were still silently descending over his soft skin. "...What has…happened to me?"

Arthur stared at Yao, embracing Kiku in his arms, soothing his pain. He felt a pang of hurt—or was it jealousy—pierce him in the chilly night. He had not been able to do a thing to ease Kiku's pain. While he stood here watching, Yao had managed to open Kiku's heart even if it was only by a little. Why didn't Kiku trust him like that? Why couldn't he do a thing in the most important of times?

Arthur shook his head, mentally kicking himself for feeling jealous when he could at least be supportive or helpful.

"Yao, can I do anything?" Arthur asked, making sure to keep his voice calm. "Maybe we should take Kiku inside…"

Yao looked up briefly and gave a nod in agreement. "Let's do that aru."

XxXxX

**NOTES: **Just a quick note. I wanted to apologize for any Chinese mistakes or if phrases were used incorrectly. I tossed up whether to actually include them or not, but ended up with this.

Also, thank you so much for reading so far! Please give me any feedback you have!


	5. PART IV

**Karoushi**

**PART IV **

Between the two of them, Arthur and Yao managed to get the Japanese man safely inside. With a strong arm supporting Kiku's back, Yao steered his brother across the room, easing him down to sit upon a large red cushion decorated with golden tassels. Yao squeezed Kiku's arm reassuringly, murmuring something to him before he slipped out of the door, disappearing into the hallway.

The room fell quiet, the faint smell of incense wafting in the still air. Arthur cautiously sat himself down beside Kiku. Tears were still falling from Kiku's glassy eyes and blood continued oozing out of his wounds. Just the sight of them made Arthur wince.

He quickly produced a handkerchief (a proud invention of England) from his pocket. Then, taking the back of Kiku's head in the palm of one hand, he began wiping away some of the dirt from Kiku's face.

"…Asa-san," Kiku whispered unsteadily. "Please, I can—"

"Shh," Arthur hushed the smaller man, protectively leaning closer toward him. Arthur was just finishing off under Kiku's right eye when he heard Yao returning.

The Chinese man carried a lacquered box in his arms which he set down on the floor next to Kiku. He lifted the lid and sorted through the contents with efficiency. Arthur sat back, watching Yao as he selected various bottles from the box, mixing up a concoction in a small cup.

"Done aru," Yao said in a pleased tone. "Here, drink this Kiku."

Arthur eyed the brown mixture being poured down Kiku's throat suspiciously. "China, what are you giving Kiku?"

"Medicine aru," Yao replied. "It's very good aru. The ingredients are mo—"

"Yes, right! Medicine!" Arthur spluttered. "I'm uh, absolutely fine without hearing what's actually in that…"

"Sure aru?" Yao asked as he lowered the cup, having emptied all of its' contents.

"Absolutely," Arthur confirmed with certainty.

Yao simply gave Arthur a wistful look, pitying the nation for missing out on one of China's most rich, respected traditional medicinal art forms.

Meanwhile, Kiku had calmed down considerably—whether it was the result of the medicine or not left aside. He was no longer trembling and the seemingly endless flow of tears had also stopped.

He brought his hand up to wipe his face. Kiku narrowed his eyes with distaste to find his hand splattered with blood. He proceeded to glare down at his clothes; torn, stained with blood and dirt, far from what could be called at all presentable.

"Kiku?"

Kiku, who was still scrutinizing his state of appearance, snapped his head up to find both Yao and Arthur staring down at him, their faces dangerously close to his.

"A-ah yes?" Kiku responded hastily, leaning back a little.

"How are you feeling aru?"

"Oh, very well thank you," Kiku said monotonously. "I apologize for my obvious lack of manners."

"Kiku, we should clean your injuries," Arthur suggested.

"Yes aru, I'll bring some cloth and water la," Yao agreed.

"Please, there's no need," Kiku insisted, not wanting to cause anymore hassle for anyone. He frowned when he realized Yao had already taken off, not a word of what he said reaching the older nation's ears.

The Chinese man was back in a flash, balancing several wads of cloth, a bowl of luke-warm water and yet even more bottles of 'medicine' Arthur did not want to know the origins of.

"Thank you," Kiku said. He took a piece of cloth, dampened it and promptly began scrubbing at his face, eager to get rid of the blood, dirt and tear stains which were costing him a huge deal of humiliation.

"Aah! Aah!" Yao exclaimed. "You're not being careful enough aru! Let me do it la."

Kiku chose to ignore Yao and continued with his tasks. "I may be rude in suggesting this but we could possibly get started with our meeting while I finish cleaning my face. Well, if it is okay with you."

Arthur was left aghast at hearing this simple statement, Kiku making things sound as though nothing was out of the usual. He knew very well how much Kiku prioritized his duties over anything else, but the extent of his apathy was almost abnormal—it was unhealthy. Arthur turned to Yao and was surprised to find the Chinese nation stepping back and sinking down on a cushion with a sense of composure.

"Fine aru," Yao said slowly. "Why don't we start with some questions I have for you?"

Kiku gave a small nod. The subtle movement was hardly noticeable behind the cloth he was using that hid most of his face. "Yes?"

Yao cleared his throat. "Firstly, what happened to you aru?"

Kiku paused. "To me?" _Had something happened recently?_

"Yes aru, you." Yao allowed a short silence before he spoke again. "How did you get hurt? Did you have an accident aru?"

"Aah." Kiku placed the cloth down on his knees. "Allow me to think on that. Why don't we discuss something else in the meantime?"

"Aiyaa," sighed Yao, crossing his arms. "Kiku, I'm not going to discuss _a-ny-thing _until you answer me properly. So, will you tell me what happened?"

"No."

"Then at least let me take care of those wounds? You've only made them worse aru."

"No."

"You know I could easily just get Hong and Xiang here to help me until you tell me what happened," Yao said calmly. "They're just upstairs. Aah and Meimei aswell. Did I tell you that she's surpassed me with her Taijiquan? Maybe she could give a demonstration! _Hong! Xiang! Meim_—"

As Yao raised his voice, his head pointing in the direction of the staircase, Kiku hurriedly raised his hands to silence the Chinese man. Kiku quietly cursed the fact all of his siblings had somehow outgrown him. He really didn't want to deal with his siblings in a face-off at this particular moment. _Especially not Meimei_, Kiku was thinking as bitter memories of dislocated joints flooded his mind from when they had sparred years ago.

"Okay, I-I will tell you if it would put your mind at rest," Kiku said in defeat.

"Good to hear that aru!" Yao said, pleased to have coerced Kiku to finally confide with them. Somehow, Yao decided that this also meant that he was allowed to take over with Kiku's injuries, immediately immersing a cloth in water.

"Well," Kiku began, tensing slightly as Yao dabbed gently at his face. "I was attacked, I believe it was in 'that' area."

Yao frowned. "Haven't I warned you about going 'there'? What were you doing aru?"

At this point, Arthur interrupted. "Wait, what the bloody hell is 'that' place?"

Yao glanced behind him briefly. "It's an area that is renowned for being dangerous aru. Many thefts, fights and murders occur there…"

"Oh, I see," Arthur said understandingly. He was yet to come across a nation where that kind of thing did not happen. "What were you doing in a place like that?"

Kiku thought for a moment, unsure of how to reply. "It was an accident. I did not mean to go there."

"What do you mean aru?"

Kiku lowered his gaze to the floor. "I was on my way here. I must have lost myself in the crowd, but I suddenly found myself in a place I did not recognize. From there I was attacked by a small group. I managed to get away in the end."

Yao leant back, satisfied with his work. But then, something caught his mind. "Wait, Kiku. Why did you get so hurt? What happened to your Ai Qi Do Wu aru?"

"I'm not sure myself. I temporarily lost control of my body," Kiku said, choosing his words carefully. "And China-san, it is Aikido," he added with a sigh.

"Kiku!" Yao groaned abruptly. "What's this 'China-san' thing aru? You're not being cute aru!"

"China-san," Kiku said. "Not to disappoint you but I have always been like this." _Cute, really…_

"No, you used to be cute aru! Only moments ago you were saying 'Yao-Nii, Yao-Nii', yes?"

Kiku gave an even bigger sigh, his cheeks growing hot. "No. No, that is _definitely_ a no."

"There's no need to be so embarrassed aru," Yao assured, petting Kiku's hair. His eyes lingered fondly on his brother who was busy covering his face with his hands to hide his flushed cheeks. His gaze travelled down to Kiku's torn sleeves which exposed a section of his slender arms when something caught his eye. Yao reached out his hand, trailing his fingers lightly over Kiku's wrists. The skin there, which was pale from lack of exposure to sunlight, was marked with ugly blotches ranging from red, green, purple, blue and black.

"Did they hold you down aru?" Yao asked, his eyes wandering over Kiku's bruised arms.

With a small jolt, Kiku withdrew his hands into the folds of his coat. "No, these aren't…"

"Aren't what?" Yao urged. Kiku looked uncertainly down at his knees, trying hard to mask his emotions with his infamous Poker face. "Kiku, you need to tell me if you have other injuries. Negligence is a dangerous risk to the health aru."

"No," Kiku whispered. If anyone ever found out about the injuries he concealed under his clothes, that would mean unthinkable shame upon his nation…

Or was he afraid how shameful it would be for him, Kiku, as an individual…

Yao looked Kiku straight in the eyes although the other did not meet his. "As I said," Yao said, using a more serious voice. "Hong, Xiang and Meimei are just upstairs aru."

Kiku helplessly closed his eyes, praying to the Gods that he could somehow turn into thin air. He felt fingers gripping the collar of his coat, peeling it away from his shoulders. Everything in his mind turned white. _This was it. _His tie was loosened, buttons popped._ His secret would be out and everyone would point and laugh, or worse, they would just turn away...in disgust. _

He heard two gasps. _There, it was over._

Arthur jumped halfway off his cushion the moment Yao let Kiku's shirt slip off. In his mind, Arthur had imagined Kiku's skin to be pale and flawless, like porcelain, like his smooth cheeks and soft hands. But what he saw was nothing like it. From the amount of bruising, scars and scabbing spread over Kiku's torso, Arthur found it more difficult to find a spot of skin that wasn't marked in some way.

"…This didn't happen today aru?" Yao's question was spoken as more of a statement. Yao could identify a mixture of old, fresh and healing injuries that answered his inquiry.

"No," Kiku replied hoarsely. He could feel his eyes burning, tears threatening to fall again. He could not bear the disgrace and his own weakness repulsed him. "They are not."

"Who is it?"

Hearing the Englishman speak, the two Eastern nations turned to face Arthur. Neither of them had seen Arthur with such malice laced in his eyes.

"Who is it?" Arthur repeated with censure, his voice rising. He looked just about ready to conjure up an army of ogres. "Who the bloody hell _bloody_ did this to you?"

Slightly surprised by Arthur's sudden outburst, Kiku leant forward, touching Arthur's arm and offering him a weak smile. "Asa-san, it's okay."

"Okay?" Arthur breathed. How was it okay when the person so precious to him was sitting before him covered in bruises from head to toe? And he hadn't even _noticed_ this until now? "W-was it Russia? Or…or…God damnit don't tell me it was that hamburger-headed bugger!"

"No, Asa-san, no," Kiku said in desperation, shaking his head. "It isn't Russia-san or America-san. It isn't anybody's fault! It's my fault…It is my superiors who have done this…"

"That's unacceptable," Arthur said in complete astonishment. "Do you just let them do that to you?"

Kiku opened his mouth to deny the statement, but he realized that he _did _indeed just let it all happen. Every time he had simply closed his eyes and waited until it was all over. He took a deep breath, his eyelids closing partway over his saddened eyes. "It's fine…It is because of my lack of competency…If I could please them they wouldn't have to…" Kiku trailed off, unable to even trust his own voice. If he continued speaking he was afraid that he might end up voicing his true feelings, and that was not an option.

"Kiku…" Arthur also was at a loss for words.

Aside from Arthur's ragged breaths, silence overcame the three nations.

"You look tired aru," Yao suddenly stated gently. "When was the last time you had a good night's sleep aru?"

A good night's sleep? Even the idea of it sounded foreign to Kiku's ears. "Aah…Well not since the Meiji Restoration perhaps."

"Aiyaa…" To say Yao was not impressed would be an understatement. After all, he was a true believer of a healthy lifestyle for one's inner well being.

Suddenly, Yao pressed a hand on Kiku's bare shoulder, nodding to himself. "That's a good idea aru. Yes very good!"

"What is?" Arthur mumbled.

"It's late aru. Kiku, you stay here for the night la!" Yao announced. "Stay with me and I'll make sure you get aaaall the rest you need aru!"

"No!" Kiku burst in horror. _What a ridiculous idea_, he thought. "Look China-san, I am so grateful for your generosity and hospitality but I really must rush to my next meeting—"

"It's very late aru. You shouldn't be working at this time of night anyway. Also, I've already decided," Yao said bluntly. Then, after seeing the clear distress in Kiku's eyes he added, "Leave everything to me aru. Don't worry about any of your duties for now."

"China-san, no I really cannot—"

"_I _shall take care of it all aru," Yao declared, his dark eyes alight with compassion. Those eyes, Kiku could never say no to those eyes…

"Thank you," Kiku murmured, bowing his head. "I haven't a clue how I could repay you."

Yao smiled, draping a soft cloth he had grabbed off a side-table over Kiku's shoulders. "Well I know something you could do for me aru."

Kiku brightened up for the first time that evening. "What may I do?"

His brother's keenness made Yao's smile even broader. "Well," Yao said, stretching out the word, enjoying Kiku's look of anticipation. "Ask your big brother a favour aru."

"Sorry?"

Yao slowly repeated himself. "I want you to ask me a favour."

Kiku blinked his eyes. The Chinese nation had completely lost him.

"Kiku, it's simple," Yao tried. "All you have to do is think of something you want and ask me for it."

Though Kiku was unaware of this, Yao had always wanted Kiku to rely on him with something. To trust him, to lean on him, to show him what lies beneath that mask. Slowly, a memory flickered in the back of Yao's mind.It was a memory from a long time ago.

_Kiku was still so small. Yao had woken up one morning to the unfamiliar sounds of a flute's melody. He had opened his window and discovered the small boy, seated on the steps of the wooden porch, a dragon flute in his hands. Yao had had no idea the young nation had wanted a flute. Yao would have been delighted to prepare a flute for Kiku if he'd known. But Kiku never asked for anything. _

_Of course, he was extremely proud of how quickly and how strong Kiku had grown on his own, but it had always saddened him that Kiku never relied on him for any help… _

"Eh, aah…"

"Hm?" Yao snapped back from his reverie, alerted by Kiku's small voice.

Kiku inhaled, averting his eyes shyly. "Aah…Well if it isn't too much to ask, nay England-san stay the night aswell?"

"Oh." Yao tentatively eyed the blonde man. By this point, Arthur was feeling severely forgotten and was gathering his things to leave, assuming he was no longer needed. After all, Wang Yao was the person he could most trust out of anyone with Kiku, although he would never admit so out loud.

"England," Yao called.

Picking up his bag, Arthur stood, pausing to look over at Yao. "Mmm?"

"Where are you going aru?" Yao said. "Didn't you hear Kiku?"

Arthur gave the two Asian nations a questioning look.

"Asa-san, will you stay with me here tonight?"

XxXxX

Yao stood by his phone, a hand resting on the receiver. He had been in this position for some time and he remained in pensive thought for a while longer.

Seeing Kiku today raised several concerns. There was something definitely different with Kiku that worried him. He had gotten himself lost and beaten, he was obviously in need of proper rest, he was mentally unstable and the list goes on. Yao drew a sharp breath, Kiku's seniors crossing his mind. It wasn't as though the pressure they were putting on Kiku wasn't enough! No, they were also hurting him physically. That kind of behaviour could not be condoned.

In conclusion, Yao would have none of this.

He picked up the receiver and dialed.

"Ni hao. Riben will be taking time off his duties. Sort yourselves out by the time he returns. I think you understand what I mean aru. Zai jian."

XxXxX

**NOTE: **I really hope you didn't find this chapter too tedious! Thank you for reading! HUGE thanks for all the reviews and as always, I'd love to know what you think so far!


	6. PART V

**Karoushi**

**PART V **

"_Kiku…"_

"_Kiku…"_

_The Japanese nation knelt by the window, silhouetted against the moonlight. He slowly opened his eyes, the tips of his fingers quivering slightly. He remained with his back turned to the man seated on the futon behind him, feeling the man's strong gaze burning into the back of his head. _

"_Kiku…Can we talk?"_

_Although the Asian didn't respond, Arthur knew the humble nation was listening. He could also tell that Kiku knew what he was about to be told. _

"_I am terminating our alliance…"_

_Why did it have to come out like that? As though this was only a political matter, when in truth it cut much deeper than that. _

_Now Kiku's lips were quivering too but he still didn't dare face Arthur. He had had a feeling that this was coming. Kiku could see through Arthur's efforts to hide his turmoil the past few years. Let's face it, the Englishman had never been a good liar. _

_Although Kiku pretended things weren't shifting within their relationship, he knew a lot more than he let on. He knew the negative light in which the Anglo-Japanese Alliance was viewed by numerous nations. He knew America in particular was discouraging of their relationship. He had overheard America pressuring Arthur on many occasions; whether he was going to choose Alfred or Japan. Kiku felt nauseated by the idea of Arthur choosing Alfred over him. _

_Kiku had taken that step, tainting himself with betrayal when he chose the world over China. When he chose himself over Wang Yao. Why couldn't Arthur do the same? _

_Kiku had clutched onto the thread that tied him and Arthur together, believing in his heart that there was nothing stronger than love. Then again, what was that he had heard Ludwig saying once? _'Blut ist dicker als Wasser'._ Now he realised what Ludwig had said proved right—Blood was thicker than water…apparently._

"_I'm sorry…"_

_A large knot formed in Kiku's throat as he heard Arthur choke out those words. He felt himself folding over, the tension leaving his shoulders. His palms slid down from his knees to the tatami mats, his tears audibly dripping to the floor through his tightly closed lids. An irregular rhythm, _tap…taptaptap…

"_I didn't want to do this."_

_Arthur's arms firmly lodged themselves around Kiku's shoulders, his embrace just as warm as it always was, making everything even harder for Kiku. If only Arthur wouldn't be nice, if he could even put on a cold front, how much easier it would be to say goodbye. But Kiku knew Arthur too well. Although the man was awkward and clumsy in nature, he was a true gentleman after all. _

"_I really didn't want to do this."_

"_I know you didn't…But you have to…We have to…"_

_Arthur gritted his teeth, willing his tears away. But they fell. Just like he had willed everything in the way of him and Kiku to fuck themselves. But the more he waited the more he felt Kiku drifting away. They loved each other but Kiku no longer trusted him._

_Exhausted and defeated, the Eastern nation sunk into a sea of anguished sleep. Arthur never let go of Kiku until the sun rose the following day. _

_That was the last evening the two nations spent in each other's arms. _

XxXxX

A whiff of smoke rose into the polluted air, dispersing like a long sigh.

"Keep that up and you'll kill yourself." Arthur came up from behind, plucking a packet of _Marlboro _off the windowsill. "It's confiscated."

Kiku lazily glanced to his right with a 'do you _have_ to?' look in his eyes. "Actually, it keeps me alive," he mumbled with the cigarette still stuck between his teeth.

"That's what they all say," Arthur stated, pocketing the box of cigarettes. He was aware that taking this single box away wasn't going to do much. The Japanese man carried at least four with him wherever he went anyway. Just, he hoped the gesture would mean something since the words of warning appeared to go unheeded.

"They remind me of you," Kiku said all of a sudden as he closed the window, pulling down the wooden blinds. "Well, I wasn't fond of them at first…"

"Why not?" asked Arthur, joining Kiku who had moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"It was a gift from America-san, back when I was still new to tobacco," Kiku explained. "He told me these were popular amongst women."

The misunderstanding that must have taken place was plainly obvious to Arthur. He couldn't help smiling at the indignant look the memory of the American's error caused to appear on Kiku's face.

"Why do you still smoke it then?" Arthur said quickly before Kiku could notice he was grinning.

"The name," Kiku replied simply. "Marlboro, America-san informed me later that the origin of the name is Great Marlborough Street."

Arthur blinked. He made the connection. Great Marlborough Street, London was where he had resided a long time ago. It was where he and Kiku had shared special moments that could never be bought with money. Not even his most prized treasures from his pirate days could be exchangeable with the simple cup of tea or the stars they had watched together.

"That's why you smoke…?" Arthur murmured.

"Oh, there are many reasons," Kiku said. "For one, I guess I am within what is identified as an addict. It helps me stay awake. It's a quick-fix for when I'm stressed. It—"

"Right!" Arthur blurted. "You should er, stop! Or cut back, or…"

Kiku eyed the flustered Arthur, amused.

"I-It's not like I'm saying this for _you_, it's for me!" Arthur continued.

"Asa-san?" Kiku cut in, his weary eyes peering up to meet emerald ones.

Arthur cleared his throat once before twisting his body a fraction so he could face Kiku properly. "Yes?"

"Does…" Kiku hesitated, weighing down the necessity to discuss what was on his mind right at this moment. In the end, he supposed he should finish what he had started to say. "Does America-san know about us?"

A bitter taste filled Arthur's mouth. "He knows," Arthur replied dryly. Though still young, his brother was no longer a child and understood the situation.

"What did he say?" Kiku asked.

"'Good for you guys'," Arthur replied. Alfred had used a somber tone with an equally serious expression, a facet the American rarely showed.

"Aah." Kiku fell silent, unsure of what to say although he had been the one to strike this topic of conversation. Swirling restlessly in his heart was the _real _question he wanted to put to Arthur. It burst to the tip of his tongue before he swallowed it again.

"Kiku?" Arthur slid himself a little closer, sensing that Kiku still had something to say. "Do you have something else you wanted to tell me?"

"Aah…" Kiku trailed off, averting his eyes.

"Go on, I'm listening," Arthur assured although he was feeling slightly nervous.

"Will you…"

Subconsciously, Arthur stopped breathing in anticipation. He felt the tension in the air suddenly grow heavy as his heart began to race. What was he expecting the Asian to say?

Kiku bit his lip, his eyes staring at the floor, his fingers fidgeting. "Will you ever leave me again?" he finally said, his voice so small that he wasn't sure he had actually said it aloud or not.

The instant the question was out, Kiku slapped his forehead. _What a ridiculous thing to say, _Kiku yelled inwardly. He hurriedly tugged at Arthur's sleeve saying, "Asa-san, sorry please forget that, please!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Hai?" Kiku felt large hands grasp his shoulders as Arthur's angered voice hit his ears. He winced from either the pain of how hard Arthur was gripping his injured shoulders, or from the hurt tone he detected in the Englishman's voice, or from both.

A moment passed and Arthur's brain caught upto his actions. He stared in shock at Kiku's knitted eyebrows and the regret in his dark eyes. He also registered the words that had flown mindlessly out of his mouth. 'Why would I do that?' well, Arthur supposed he could figure that one out himself. Why, the answer was simple—because he had done it once before.

"Kiku I'm sorry," Arthur said. He instantly loosened his grip, now touching Kiku's shoulders tenderly. "Did I hurt you?"

The Japanese man shook his head. "It's alright. I'm also sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

Arthur inhaled slowly before drawing Kiku into a gentle embrace. Kiku was surprised by this at first but leant into Arthur's touch quickly.

Then, they realised.

All the two nations needed for now were each other's warmth and nothing more. The past may catch upto them again, the future was nothing but a mystery. But they were happy with what they had now. Wasn't that enough?

XxXxX

**Note: **Keeping this quick! Wooow, thank you for all the reviews! You are all wonderful! I just want to say, there's a little historical reference and stuff, but a lot of it is inaccurate and no offence is intended! Thank you! Please let me know what you think!


	7. PART VI

**Karoushi**

**PART VI **

The clatter of the wooden blinds being drawn reached Arthur's ears. Subsequently, he felt the warmth of the soft morning sun upon his cheeks. He was in a blissful state of semi-consciousness, still refusing to leave the pleasant paddock in his dreams—in which he was strolling alongside his unicorn with his fairy perched on his shoulder.

"_Hey."_

Suddenly the fairy fluttered into the sky and drifted over to seat herself on the unicorn's back. She then began to wave goodbye to Arthur with her tiny hands. The unicorn tilted his head and neighed once before trotting away into the distance. Arthur watched after them with sad eyes but was quickly distracted by a distant voice from reality.

"_Hey."_

Grudgingly, Arthur opened his eyes with a groan. He was immediately greeted with the intense glare from the sunshine blaring through the window, causing him to blink several times. He could make out the dark shape of someone standing over him.

"…Kiku?"

"Like, can you wake up now-ish already?"

Arthur blinked again, his vision finally adjusting to the bright morning rays. His brain, also waking up from its' sleepy state, now enabled him to match the face and voice to the person standing beside the bed. It was _not_ the person he had thought it was. It was also not someone he was hoping to come across if he had a choice.

"Are you like even listening?"

The fuzzy peacefulness that had enveloped him a moment ago was now completely diminished in mere moments. With another groan, Arthur pushed himself up onto his elboes, turning to face the familiar Asian.

"Hello Hong," he grumbled, feeling slightly awkward. If the other also felt the same, he showed none of it. "Erm, long time no see..."

"Finally," Hong Kong replied with a small huff.

Arthur cast his eyes to the empty space beside him on the bed, noticing the Japanese man was nowhere in sight. "Is Kiku up already?" Arthur asked, petting out the wrinkles from his shirt he had fallen asleep in.

"Uh, like ages ago-ish," was Hong's monotonous reply, rolling his eyes.

"Precisely when is 'ages' anyway?" Arthur mumbled to himself under his breath. He then threw the blankets off himself, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "Where is he?"

Hong rolled his eyes at Arthur for the second time. "I dunno."

"What do you mean?" Arthur pressed, shaking his hair out of his eyes. "Is he with China?"

Hong put on a bored expression, one Arthur was very used to seeing from when Hong had been under his care. "Nup."

"He isn't here?" Arthur said with his thick eyebrows raised. "Hong, why didn't you tell me more quickly?"

"Seriously?" The Asian narrowed his eyes, expressing his lack of interest. "I kinda didn't come to like talk about Kiku-Ge anyway."

"Why are you here then?" Arthur heaved, standing up and grabbing his jacket which was slung haphazardly over the back of a chair.

"Heh." Hong shifted his weight to his right foot, crossing his arms behind his back. "Your car's totally in the way. It's fully blocking the driveway and I kinda can't get my car out without like literally driving over yours if you get it."

"You want me to move my car." Arthur summarised.

"Kinda maybe would be nice."

Arthur dug in the pocket of the jacket he had just pulled on, producing a set of keys and throwing them over to Hong. "Go ahead and move it. I need to talk to China."

The keys gave a small jangle as Hong caught them in one hand. He rolled his eyes at Arthur for the last time for good measure. Then he sauntered out of the room, dragging his sneakers across the floor lazily.

"The kid's no different from back then eh," Arthur mused after the door closed. A small smile played on his lips. "Maybe a few inches taller now…"

The sound of a car door slamming followed by the vrooming of an engine sounded from outside the window. Arthur listened as the brake screeched and the car door slammed again. Arthur chuckled to himself, reminded of the daily squabbles he and Hong used to have over whose car was in whose way, or whose cooking was worse than whose…

Taking a quick look around the room, Arthur now realised Hong Kong was indeed quite right about Kiku having taken off. None of his belongings were left in the room albeit a yukata he had found in his old closet last night to sleep in, folded neatly and left on the bedside table.

"Where've you gone now?" Arthur murmured as he gathered his things and headed for the door. Actually, Arthur had a suspicion of where Kiku might be.

XxXxX

Yao had a wooden pestle in hand, grinding away at a clumpy mixture in a large stone mortar. The mixture was gradually transforming into a smooth paste, almost ready to be kneaded into round balls which would then be cooked on a bamboo steamer. This was one of Yao's latest recipes to join his repertoire of Chinese sweets. Inventing new desserts was his favourite pastime indeed.

"Si fu?"

Yao looked up to find Hong Kong poking his head through the kitchen door. He stepped in and leant against the doorframe, juggling a set of keys from one hand back to the other.

"Hong, I guess you managed to wake England up-opium," Yao said. Hong quietly sniggered at the subtle cynicism.

"Si fu, so like all you needed was the stuff from the butcher? Anything else-ish?"

"That's all-aru," Yao confirmed, returning to his cooking. "It's all on the list I gave you-la."

Hong nodded then retreated into the hallway. However, he was back almost immediately.

"Can you like, kinda give these back for me?" Hong said, dropping the keys on the kitchen bench. Before Yao could give an answer, he was gone again.

Yao eyed the keys briefly before proceeding with his task. After some time, he was finally satisfied with the consistency of the mixture and turned it out onto the bench-top.

He was just finishing lining the bite-size balls onto the steamer when he heard heavy footsteps from above, descending the staircase.

"Here he comes-la," Yao muttered as he covered the bamboo steamer and made to wash his hands. Within moments, there was a quick knock and Arthur entered through the kitchen door.

"Aiyaa, I never said you could come in," Yao sighed as he came face to face with the Englishman.

"I knocked, what more do you need," Arthur threw back. "A gentleman warns but never waits."

"Yes, yes-aru. I don't care-aru," Yao said while Arthur was still making his point. "Anyway, what do you want-la?"

Arthur straightened his back, clearing his throat once. "It's about eh, Kiku..."

"Sit down-aru." Arthur nodded and sat down on a stool Yao gestured toward. "You probably can guess-aru, but Kiku went back to Japan early in the morning."

Arthur closed his eyes, sighing inwardly. "I suppose he had a billion duties he wants to get back to. Did you talk to him? Did you try to stop him?"

Yao thinned his eyes ever-so-slightly. Did this European man really think he wouldn't try to change Kiku's mind? With a quick sigh, Yao continued. "I returned from my morning taichichuan practice just as Kiku was leaving the house-aru. Aiyaa, he is very stubborn-aah. I told him he should rest and Kiku said he would think about it...I know and you know that when Kiku says that-aru, he means 'no'." Yao exhaled a long breath. "I couldn't persuade him and I can't stop him either-aru."

"Why not?" asked Arthur. "I mean, you managed to get him to stay last night."

"_England_." Yao shook his hands about exasperatedly. "Yes I talked to Kiku and he agreed last night-aru. That was _last night-_aru_._ This morning I talked to him and he didn't agree. One time is okay but the second time is different-aru. If I make him listen to me for the second time, that means I am forcing him to do as I say..." Yao trailed off, a pensive look swimming in his eyes. Then he added timidly, "he is my brother-aru but he is an independant nation now. There's a line I can't cross anymore-aru. I know you understand what I'm talking about."

"Yeah..." Arthur knew Yao was referring to Alfred. "So are you saying there's nothing we can do? We can't just let this continue."

"No, you're right for once-aru," Yao agreed, Arthur's eyes striking daggers at him with the extra comment. "Kiku is in more danger than he realises-aru. He could die-aru..."

"Yeah...wait a second! Die?" Arthur blurted. He knew Kiku was in no way healthy but he didn't think his life was at stake. "What do you mean? Sure he's been acting a little strange lately but he seems fine most of the time. I assumed his fainting and such was just a result of stress. Well I guess the abuse from his superiors is pretty severe but I doubt it'll _kill _him will it?"

"_That_-aru," Yao stated. "Stress. The fainting and panic attacks and everything is a clear sign of stress-aru, correct? I'll tell you because it seems like you haven't noticed—many, many Japanese citizens have died suddenly with no apparent cause. But, one clear fact is all of these people were overworked with no benefits like extra pay or compensation-aru."

Arthur grimaced at the facts Yao was laying out for him. Now he could see where this was leading.

"Kiku is displaying a clear example of this-aru. Just there's one difference-la," Yao explained. "As you know, it takes a _lot _to kill us Nations-aru, or else I would've done something about you long ago-opium." The last comment was uttered under his breath.

"Hey!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Well, I am a mature Nation with a big heart-aru," Yao said simply. "If I must, I will put such matters from the past behind us-aru."

Arthur hardly believed Yao's words but decided to drop the matter for the time being. "Well, you're right about the danger Kiku's in. It definitely takes a bloody lot for a Nation to die but at the rate Kiku's going…"

As Arthur trailed off a short silence veiled the room. Yao then walked over to the bamboo steamer, turning down the heat. The Englishman remained slouched on the stool, his mind running in circles desperately trying to find a solution to their predicament.

"Here, take these-aru." Arthur raised his head, staring at a small round container Yao was holding out in front of him.

Arthur accepted the container, bemused. He could feel through the thin wooden walls of the container that the contents was still warm.

"Hot off the steamer-aru," Yao stated with a proud grin. "You better get them to Kiku before they go cold-la."

"Yeah, right but shouldn't we come up with a plan or something to help Kiku now? I mean, you can go give these to Kiku yourself later maybe," Arthur said, taken aback by Yao's abrupt turn in attitude.

Yao shook his head, crossing his arms and avoiding meeting eyes with Arthur. "I hate to say this-aru," Yao began, biting out the words. "But I think the person Kiku needs now isn't me-aru. The person is you. I believe-aru. So, just get the hell out of my house now-aru."

The sulk in the Chinese man's voice was so blatantly clear that Arthur couldn't stop the sides up his mouth tugging upward.

"Well, you can trust that I'll definitely get these er, dumpling things to Kiku," Arthur assured, tucking the container under his arm as he stood up. "And leave Kiku to me."

"Stop showing off and just go-aru!" Yao groaned, waving his arms in a shooing motion toward the exit.

"Alright, alright I'm going." Arthur strode swiftly to the door, leaving the kitchen with a small wave to Yao. "Cheers China."

"Zai jian."

XxXxX

**Note: **As always thank you so much for reading and reviewing! And a big thanx for those who have read my other hetalia fic! Also, thank you **psi-aura **for your opium idea!


	8. PART VII

**Karoushi**

**PART VII **

No different to any other morning, Kiku checked into his Tokyo office at 7:30 AM sharp. It left him half an hour to prepare for the first scheduled meeting that day. As he walked through the door on the 51st floor, he switched on the light as there were no windows in this room. The fluorescent lights flickered before illuminating the office.

Hastily slinging his briefcase onto a shelf, Kiku rushed over to his desk. Two files lay neatly in the centre of the desk, in clear view so Kiku would not overlook them by accident. To the right of the files was a small can of WONDA Morning Shot coffee and an _Onigiri_; with the _umeboshi _in the centre—his favourite naturally. Presumably, Morita (his trusty subordinate officer), had taken care of the work that he had been unable to get around to—for obvious reasons—the previous night. The sincerity of the action was clear to Kiku from the accompaniment of the small breakfast left for him.

Now with a sense of relief at heart, Kiku sank down into his chair. He had been quite anxious in regard to the unfinished work. He reached a hand out to press lightly on the power button of his computer. Popping open the can of coffee, Kiku took a grateful gulp of the much needed caffeine while he waited for the computer to boot up.

Some 20 or so minutes later, Kiku having finished reviewing the files left on his desk, was now responding to an inbox choc-a-block with unread e-mails. With only 10 minutes left until the meeting was to start, a dull ache was growing in the back of his head. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Doozo, come in," Kiku said, swivelling his chair around to face the door. He gave a small smile at the sight of Morita entering the room with a small bow.

"Good morning Honda-san," Morita greeted, approaching the desk.

"Allow me to thank you," Kiku began, gesturing toward the paperwork that Morita had done for him. "I am indebted to you for your generosity."

"Honda-san, what would you do without me?" Morita chuckled before shaking his head. "That is just a joke. It is always a pleasure and honour to be of any assistance to you. However..." Morita hesitated, a strained look in his eyes. "I am afraid the eh, well, what can I say, aaah—"

"The bosses are not happy with me?" Kiku guessed.

Morita nodded regretfully. "Nothing I said or did could assuage their anger for your...er 'absence' yesterday evening."

"No I understand," Kiku assured the apologetic man.

"There is also something else I thought you should know," Morita informed tentatively.

Kiku arched an eyebrow, nodding for Morita to continue.

Morita cleared his throat once. "Hara-san received a phone-call from China-san last night. I believe what China-san said may have distressed Hara-san." Then, in a low voice Morita added, "Hara-san requires you to see him in his office."

Kiku was not surprised to hear this, having a fairly good idea as to what was to come. "Thank you, I will make my way there now."

XxXxX

The man exuded nothing but arrogance; leaned back in his chair, his legs spread lazily, with not an ounce of respect. It was all Kiku could do to force himself to not cringe at the sight.

"Isn't it a surprise to see you here." Hara's words were dripping with sarcasm. "You may be unaware that I received a hugely uncouth call yesterday. If I am correct, it seems that _you _were essentially the cause of all of this havoc."

Kiku said nothing, a suffocating silence blanketing the room.

Hara was the first to speak again. "So," he croaked, a smug expression on his face as though he were thoroughly enjoying himself. He gave Kiku an expectant look.

Mentally preparing himself for the humiliation that was to come, Kiku slowly began to bend his knees. The smirk on Hara's lips grew bigger as he watched the Nation kneel down at his feet. Kiku, debased, fallen prostrate to the ground on his hands and knees, bowed his head so low he was touching the carpeted floor.

"So," Hara repeated, prompting Kiku to say something.

Kiku drew a small breath through slightly parted lips, his eyes bored into the grey carpet. Just when he was about to speak, his breath caught in his throat and the words would not come out. It wasn't because he couldn't find the right words to say, why he knew exactly what to say—apologize profusely for displaying such shameful, disrespectful, dishonourable and troublesome behaviour etc.

No, there was something else that was stopping him. A horrifying thought had just crossed his mind as he knelt frozen on the floor. All of this, was it a reflection of what the citizens of his nation were experiencing? The abuse from his higher-ups, the struggle, the unexplained ailments; was it all a message from his people crying out for change?

"Honda," growled Hara. "We don't fucking have forever," he cursed under his breath, tapping his foot.

A shiver ran down Kiku's spine from the realisation which had just hit him. Just at that moment, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Usage of cell phones during work hours was a Nation privilege, considering they technically had no official off-duty time.

Kiku slowly lifted his torso off the floor, flipping open his cell phone to answer it.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Hara exclaimed, fuming with anger. How dare Honda Kiku abandon his _dogeza _midway to answer his cell phone!

Kiku ignored Hara. He suddenly acquired a sense of liberation, as though he had been released of the heavy chains that had bound him for so long. He didn't care, he didn't give a shit anymore.

"Hello?" he spoke into the phone.

"_Kiku!" _

"Aah, Asa-san," Kiku said, hearing the Brit's concerned voice.

"_Kiku, I'm in your office. Where are you?" _

"My office? Who—"

"_Morita. Where are you?" _

Kiku thought for a moment. He met eyes with Hara, the look he was given would have previously forced him to hang up right there without a second thought. However, this time he simply looked away, getting to his feet and making his way to the door.

"Asa-san, I'll be there in a moment." Kiku clicked off and replaced the phone in his pocket.

Hara was breathing heavily through his nose, rising out of his chair to grab Kiku. But Kiku had already left the room without even glancing back once at Hara. He gaped as the door clattered shut in his face.

The Japanese nation hurried along the hallway to the elevators. One arrived with a small 'ting' and he stepped inside. A strange sensation buzzed through him as he felt the whirr of the elevator beneath his feet.

_Was that really the right thing to do? _Kiku thought to himself. The assurance that had filled his entire body as he left Hara's office almost seemed surreal. His heart began to race as the feeling of confidence was replaced with doubt. By the time he arrived on the 51st floor, he was overwhelmed with guilt and regret. The scene in Hara's office was replaying endlessly in his head as he stepped off the elevator.

Before he knew what was going on, Kiku found himself sprawled on the floor in agonising pain. His mind was inundated with the sounds of Hara's angered voice. He clawed the carpet desperately as he felt something crawling up his throat, searing the insides of his oesophagus. He gagged, his stomach convulsing as it emptied its contents.

Kiku stared at the carpet in shock, giving a silent scream when he saw that the once dull grey colour of the carpet was now stained _red. _It was his own blood.

He gagged again, throwing up more blood.

_What is going on? _

He was aware of the thumps of shoes running down the hallway.

_The pain..._

Someone was holding his shoulders with warm, warm hands...

_Asa-san..._

"H-Help..."

XxXxX

*Onigiri: rice ball

*Umeboshi: pickled plum

*Dogeza: A cultural act of apology/asking for forgiveness.

**Note: **Hi! Sorry this chapter took some time. Thanx for reading! Please review!


	9. PART VIII

**Karoushi**

**PART VIII **

Regardless of the number of times Arthur had visited this particular office, he was always amazed at how _compressed_ Kiku had everything arranged here. Well bluntly put, he felt rather cramped in this dense city where compact over comfort was a number one priority. It was quite a different concept from his own house. His house was quite the opposite; equipped with antique furniture, spiralled staircases set with rich wooden banisters, grand tapestries and large oak doors.

"Please make yourself comfortable," said Morita who had just shown Arthur into the office. Yes, comfortable. Arthur responded to that with a wry smile, amused by the irony of Morita's statement and what he had just been thinking.

Once Arthur was seated, Morita shuffled over, offering a small cup of green tea.

"Cheers." Arthur took a sip. He had developed a liking for this bitter taste that had initially shocked him. He grinned at the memory of Kiku's flabbergasted face when he had tried to add milk and sugar the first time he had been served green tea.

"So," Arthur finally said, turning to Kiku's subordinate. "I have a few things I'd like to know. Maybe you could help me out."

"Of course," Morita beamed, "to the best of my ability."

Arthur smiled. Morita was a good lad—a little too modest but friendly and genuine. "I found out what Kiku's been keeping hidden and I'm going to ask this as Arthur Kirkland, not England," Arthur paused. Morita appeared unfazed so he continued. "If you know who's responsible—if you know _anything—_I want you to tell me."

"Well, since you are speaking as Mr. Kirkland I also would like to speak as just Morita, not as a subordinate," the Japanese man stated. Arthur nodded, glad the other man was open to bending the rules at such times. "Honda-san has suffered assaults—verbal, physical and moral—for many years, decades. There was a time when Honda-san refused to receive such treatment, he would not put up with it. However as time passed the abuse had become no more than a simple part of life, something ordinary. I was scared by this—and still am. Honda-san's wellbeing is a great concern to me however so many take the Nation for granted. Many sabotage and harm the Nation. Many are losing hope for the future of the Nation..."

"I see." Arthur remained silent for a moment to allow Morita's words to sink in. "Where's Kiku now?" he asked.

"Honda-san was summoned by one of our bosses, Hara-san," replied Morita.

"Mr. Hara," Arthur whispered. He recalled the name from a prior meeting. "Is he...?"

Morita hesitated. "Y-yes," he finally said. "Hara-san is amongst those responsible for Honda-san's injuries."

"Bastard," hissed Arthur under his breath. He was beginning to feel restless, anxious for Kiku's safety. It was hard for him to comprehend how Kiku's colleagues could act so apathetic all the while knowing about the abuse and harsh working conditions that carried on.

Arthur was just taking another thoughtful sip of tea when a sound from the hallway caught his and Morita's attention. The sound was a thump, like someone had dropped something heavy on the floor. Then, Arthur's thick eyebrows arched in shock with the sounds that followed. Someone choking.

Arthur leapt to his feet, flying through the door. His cup of tea had been thrown hastily onto the desk; rolled on its' side the remaining liquid splashing out on the smooth wooden surface.

The sight that met Arthur's eyes the moment he stepped out into the hallway, was something he had not been prepared for. For a brief moment, he thought he had walked into a bad dream. Kiku was sprawled on the floor, his face a ghastly white, the blood that was spilling from his mouth appeared all the more redder and sickening.

In a frenzy, Arthur began sprinting down the hallway to Kiku, never taking his eyes off the suffering man. "Ambulance!" he yelled, whipping his head toward Morita—who was already on the phone.

Arthur dropped to his knees once he was by Kiku's side. Kiku didn't seem to notice him at all because of the amount of pain he was experiencing. He stopped gagging for a moment, struggling to get oxygen into his lungs, but as he drew a pained breath he gagged again, more blood forcing its way up into Kiku's mouth.

Arthur quickly brought his shaking hands to touch Kiku's shoulders, bringing Kiku's small body toward his chest protectively.

"Hn..."

Though Kiku's voice was weak and faint, Arthur could easily tell he was trying to say something.

"H...Help..."

Once the word left Kiku's red, blood-stained lips, the man lost consciousness leaving his body limp in the Englishman's arms.

"Kiku, I'm here."

_Please hold on..._

XxXxX

The stillness of the room seemed almost like a joke to Arthur, in comparison to the chaos that had taken place earlier. The only bitter reminder of said chaos was the sight of the Japanese nation who currently lay before him in a futon—still unconscious.

A stream of events had occurred from when Arthur had discovered Kiku on the floor of the hallway that morning. An ambulance had arrived immediately. The MET Team, comprising of about ten of the most prestigious professionals, came rushing to Kiku's aid (he _is _the 'Nation' after all). They performed various procedures which all happened in a blur in Arthur's eyes as he stood to the side and stared on blankly.

After what seemed like decades, Arthur found himself travelling in the ambulance toward Kiku's house. Some paramedics transported Kiku off the ambulance and into the house.

While Arthur had started to make his own way to the front door he was approached by someone. He was suddenly given a cascade of words by this white-cloaked man, supposedly an explanation of Kiku's condition. However it was packed too full with medical jargon to be at all comprehensible. Though Arthur had no clue of what was specifically being told to him he was able to catch the crucial bits; Kiku was alive, now stable and needed rest and care.

Arthur nodded. It seemed simple enough. The doctors all piled back into the large, white vehicle which quickly pulled out and sped away toward the main street.

And so, here he was, sitting by Kiku's bedside, waiting...

He brushed his fingers fleetingly over a crease in the quilt to smooth it out. He then placed his hands back in his lap. As he gazed at the sleeping man, he was reminded of old, old times. Like déjà vu.

"You know, I was never exactly interested in making friends before," Arthur murmured with a weak smile, "that's until you snuck into the picture.

It was quite the shock you gave me you know? Next to the Great Powers, you were such a small nation. I was bloody certain that you were making a mistake, getting yourself all involved. But you knuckled down to it, no matter how small you were, you stood just as tall as us all."

Arthur paused abruptly. He could have sworn he heard a tiny voice saying _'why are you talking to yourself?'. _Glancing toward the paper screen door of the roomArthur caught a glimpse of someone, who looked suspiciously similar to the small child he had chased all over Kiku's house when he had visited for the first time. The child immediately ran away, giggling.

"You still trying to pretend that little laddie isn't here?" Arthur asked, thinking Kiku was purposefully concealing the many creatures who resided in his house. "Ehem, _anyway_...So, I just couldn't leave you alone for some reason. You wouldn't believe how thrilled I actually was when you came to tell me you agreed to the alliance.

"You never stopped surprising me though. The fright you gave me when you went head first into a war with Russia! It's not like I thought you were weak or anything like that, just you were so new to it all you know? I'd sit just like I am now when you'd come home all beat up. You never gave up though. You always got up no matter how big the fall...Always..."

Suddenly, Arthur found he couldn't continue. He realised then how scared he was right now. If Kiku kept up with his current lifestyle, he may close his eyes and mightn't ever open them again. What would he do then? What would become of the world without Kiku? Without Japan?

"Hatsumimi desu..." a small voice murmured.

"What?" Arthur gasped, jumping forward as the soft voice entered his ears.

"...It is the first time I have heard that story," Kiku explained weakly, his eyes still closed.

"You...When did you—?"

"Asa-san, without everything you did for me back then I would have never won the war against Russia," said Japan gently, opening his eyes to glance in Arthur's direction.

Arthur's cheeks flushed slightly. "T-that wasn't um, for you. I-In a way i-it was for, well, for me you know?" Arthur said, avoiding eye-contact. "Russia was getting on my nerves just at that time and you happened to...to be..."

"Yes, I understand," Kiku assured with a weak smile. "Nevertheless, it is still thanks to you that I have come so far. I haven't been able to do a thing to repay you, and yet you are here beside me now..."

"Kiku, don't talk like that okay?" Arthur pleaded. "Have more confidence in yourself Kiku. It might be a lot to ask for but try to accept our help. Don't bottle it all up and suffer in silence all by yourself. I might not be much help but I'm here..."

"Asa-san..." Kiku trailed off, turning away from Arthur to stare at the ceiling. Then he added quietly, "Thank you. I-I'll think on that..."

"Okay."

The two nations then fell into silence. Kiku released a tired sigh, closing his eyes again although he remained awake. There was so much Arthur wanted to say but he restrained himself, knowing Kiku had heard all he could take for now. He was treading on thin ice and didn't want to risk scraping it too thin.

"Oh yes," Arthur suddenly spoke, clapping his hands together.

"N-nandesuka kyuuni?" Kiku's eyes snapped open, surprised by Arthur's sudden outburst. "What is it, all of a sudden? You scared me."

"Oh, I beg your pardon," Arthur apologized with a chuckle. He reached to the side and picked up something in his hands.

Kiku raised himself up slightly to see what Arthur was holding. It appeared to be a small box.

"China's definitely going to be angry with me," Arthur said out of the blue.

"Sorry?" Kiku asked with a puzzled look.

"Here." Arthur lifted the lid of the box to reveal the contents for Kiku to see. Inside were the sweet dumplings Yao had asked Arthur to deliver to Kiku. "China wanted me to give these to you while they were still warm. Unfortunately they've become cold now. I'm sorry Kiku."

Kiku nodded. Then without saying a word he picked up a dumpling and popped it in his mouth. He chewed carefully before swallowing.

"Oishii desu," he said. "These dumplings may not be steaming but they still taste just as warm as if they were hot out of the steamer."

Arthur grinned. "Sounds like I better try one out too eh?"

"Yes, please do," Kiku agreed.

Between the two of them, there were no dumplings remaining in the box in no time at all.

"So, is it my turn to cook you up Britain's favourite?" England piped up. "Maybe some Yorkshire pudding? What do you say?"

"Asa-san?" Kiku gave a dry smile. "Let me think on that one."


	10. PART IX

**Karoushi**

**NOTE: **Parts taken from Hetalia World Series episodes 16, 17 and 38. 

**PART IX **

Arthur Kirkland, a man who'd once ruled the seven seas, glorified independence and successfully united a kingdom, found himself with his head in his hands. What had the brit so troubled was Kiku. Time had passed since Kiku had his attack and he had shown little sign of recovery. Arthur had done his best to make sure Kiku had sufficient rest and care, hoping he would see Kiku return to his happy, healthy self again. But Arthur was beginning to fear he had done everything in his ability to help the Asian. What else was there left to do?

"Okay, maybe I'm thinking too hard," considered Arthur, shaking his head and deciding to think on a simpler plane. "So, what got Kiku like this in the first place? China said something about the stress from being overworked. Meaning, if his workload was reduced maybe he would get better..._Or _in reverse, if he stops stressing so much it'll have positive effects on his country. Hmm..."

Arthur remained in contemplation for some time. However, the idea only chased itself around in an endless loop in his brain. "God damnit! Which came first, the chicken or the egg?"

After several more agonising minutes of frustration, Arthur settled on resolving Kiku's stress problem, mainly because he had little control over Kiku's workload.

Once this was decided, Arthur immediately opened a new e-mail message on his laptop to send to everyone (excluding Kiku from the mailing list). He wrote:

_l/l/l/_

**Subject: C.U.J.P.**

_Dear friends,_

_I propose to you Cheer Up Japan Plan (C.U.J.P); I believe this project is self explanatory. _

_Looking for ways to loosen up Japan and reduce his stress. _

_Anyone any ideas?_

_Cheers! _

_l/l/l/_

Now with the e-mail sent, all Arthur had to do was wait for a response. Within seconds a message appeared on the screen notifying Arthur of his first reply.

_l/l/l/_

**From: Greece**

**Re; C.U.J.P.**

_Come to my...house...I know...a wa...zzz..._

_l/l/l/_

XxXxX

"Asa-san, we are headed to...?"

"You'll see."

"Oh." Kiku paused, stealing a glance at Arthur's side profile from the passenger's seat. He looked quite handsome driving a car, Kiku noted. He then flicked his eyes to stare ahead at the road again, saying, "I just couldn't think of a reason why we would need to travel this far today."

"I figured some time outside Japan couldn't hurt," Arthur replied simply. "Considering all that you've spent your time doing at home is either moping or pacing."

"M-moping?" Kiku retorted indignantly. "I may have possibly done a little pacing but moping—?"

"—Yes moping," Arthur confirmed, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "And you know it."

This left Kiku with nothing to say back. Indeed, he had been having trouble with fighting the blues ever since that day he had collapsed in the hallway outside his office. He was still not allowed to go back to work and Arthur had been appointed the fun job of making sure he didn't dare to even_ think_ about his duties. However, it was close to impossible for him to relieve himself of the responsibilities and guilt he constantly felt for his ill health and consequently the trouble it caused others...

"Here we are," Arthur declared, gently stepping down on the breaks.

Kiku blinked. He had been so deep in thought he did not even realise Arthur had turned off the highway. Outside spread a vast land of green. They had arrived in...

"Greece?"

"I thought it might be nice for you to spend a little time with Greece," Arthur said. "And, he wanted to see you," he added with a huff.

Kiku was taken aback at hearing this. "Heracles-san?" Kiku more than anyone knew how much Heracles preferred sleeping over,well, being awake let alone communicating with England! "I wonder why Heracles-san didn't just talk to me."

"Aah, well, uuh, you know," Arthur blabbered, desperate to conceal his secret plan. "We had some business stuff and he just mentioned it to me since he knew I was staying with you and...just don't worry okay?"

"Alrght, well it's very nice of him to invite me."

A bitter look flashed across Arthur's face for an instant when he saw how happy Kiku seemed by the news. A part of him simply wanted to fix all of Kiku's problems on his own, but a softer part of him was grateful for Greece's support for Kiku—of course only as a good friend, nothing more. So, Arthur had fought his inner evils and taken the path of a gentleman and made arrangements for Kiku to visit Greece. He was also slightly curious of what Greece had in mind and had been too lazy to finish typing in his e-mail.

Just to be clear, he definitely wasn't jealous—no, _not_ _at all_, Arthur reminded himself.

"Well, I was looking for someone to keep you company while I have to check into Scotland for an errand," Arthur mumbled. "Greece happened to be the first to offer so..." Surely that was convincing enough wasn't it? Arthur then got out of the car, walking around to the other side as Kiku also stepped out.

"Shall we meet back at your place later on then?" Arthur asked, clapping a hand on Kiku's shoulder.

Kiku agreed with a nod. With that settled, Arthur jumped back inside his car. The engine started and Arthur rolled down the windows to call out a goodbye to Kiku as he drove away.

Kiku stood gazing after Arthur's car as it grew smaller and smaller. Just when the car disappeared into a bend in the road, Kiku heard crunching on the grass behind him. Turning he found Greece with a sleepy smile on his face.

"Kiku...Hi..."

"Hello Heracles-san," Kiku smiled back. "How are you today?"

"Good..." Heracles replied. After a moment he turned and began leading Japan toward his house. "Kiku...Do you want to...come inside?"

"Yes, why not?" Kiku agreed. Heracles nodded.

The two began walking toward Greece's house but after only taking a few steps Heracles hesitated.

"Actually..."

Kiku stopped as well, turning to see what caused Heracles to pause. "H-Heracles-san?"

"Actually...let's just sit here..."

"Okay."

Heracles and Kiku seated themselves on the grass only a few metres away from where they had started. Some of Greece's cats came to join them too.

Heracles was beginning to doze off when he suddenly remembered why he had invited Kiku over to his house in the first place—the C.U.J.P. Right, so it was good that he remembered _why_ Kiku was here, however he could not remember what his plan of action was. As he pondered on this, a thought managed to float to mind.

"Oh yeah." Heracles abruptly turned to face Kiku. "I heard that...nobody has seen you ever get angry..."

Kiku shrugged. "Well, I guess if I try I'm able to get angry."

"Okay then," Heracles declared. "I'll get angry so, let's try getting angry together."

"What...?"

To say it was difficult for Kiku to comprehend this situation, would be an understatement. His furrowed eyebrows and the lost look in his eyes spoke for themselves.

Without even noticing Kiku's uncertainty, Heracles was already focused on gathering angry thoughts. They came instantly as Turkey's arrogant laughter filled his ears.

Kiku stared for a moment at his friend, feeling the rage building rapidly inside of the Grecian. He then began focusing on his own anger, attempting to mimic his friend.

By now, Heracles was fuming with rage whilst Kiku continued to struggle. But finally, Kiku squeezed out a small outburst of anger, uttering; "Oh the regret!"

By this, Heracles was shocked out of his own state of anger. "You...you got angry," he said with disbelief.

"Oh yes it appears so," Kiku replied happily. "It was my full extent of fury." Pleased with his accomplishment, Kiku promptly returned to observing the white clouds floating in the endless sky.

Heracles blinked. That was it? That was all of Kiku's fury? No...

"It must be...hard for you to get angry," Greece concluded.

"Ah, but actually I did express quite some fury just then," Kiku confessed languidly.

"Kiku...Try again with more...emotion," Greece suggested, still set on Kiku to vent out all of the anger inside of him. "You know...try to think about something you splurged on...recently."

"S-splurge?" Kiku frowned. "Hmm, this is very difficult..."

_UN...Repair fees...Panda..._

_The 60yen price raise of eggs...Aah! Tamago Gake Gohan (Eggs on rice); what was once a working-class staple now an upper-class delicacy?_

One unbearable thought leading to the next, acted like wood on a kindling flame of anger.

The next thing Kiku knew was Heracles stumbling in the direction of Turkey in quite a state. However, by the time Heracles returned—with a camera slung over his shoulder for some reason or another—Kiku had cooled off, opting to meditate in a pleasant denial rather than thinking about all the bad things in life.

XxXxX

_l/l/l/_

**From: Hamburger-head**

**Re: C.U.J.P**

_Duuuude, I know the best cure! _

_Leave everything to the Hero! _

_PS: ...um we're friends? _

_l/l/l/_

Kiku was making his way home after what seemed like a slightly 'odd' yet nonetheless lovely time at Heracles' house. He trudged along, feeling slightly burdened by the time and effort it always took him to walk to and from Greece. That was when he caught sight of a vehicle on the road wizzing right at him.

As the car drew closer, Kiku could see it was a convertible, more importantly it was a car he recognised. This was because Kiku himself had made close to 80% of the car parts for...

"America-san..." Kiku sighed as he gazed at the American who was yelling something and waving his hand over enthusiastically at him.

"Yo Kikuuuuu! Wooo!"

The Japanese almost turned his back to continue on his way, yet his pride for etiquette didn't allow him to do so. Instead Kiku offered a reluctant smile and a small wave. He winced, taking a step back as the car made a jolting stop, bringing up a cloud of dust from the friction.

"Hey Kiku! Jump in!" Alfred said from out of the blue.

"I don't quite follow..." was Kiku's reponse. What was this man doing here anyway?

"Come on! I'll give you a lift," Alfred said as he restarted the engine, urging Kiku to get inside the car.

"Oh, why thank you," Kiku replied, hesitantly sliding into the passenger's seat. "I hope we are headed the same way."

"Yeap, we sure are!" Alfred assured although the statement gave Kiku no assurance what-so-ever.

"By that you mean...?"

"You're in for a treat Kiku! Let's goooo!"

_Why have people decided they want to drive me to unknown destination all of a sudden? _Kiku wondered, having no choice but to sit and wait for what was to come. And to top it all off, Kiku's stomach was churning and the blood was draining from his face due to the questionable speed at which Alfred was driving.

Well, thanks to Alfred's driving, the trip was a short one. Kiku, who had his eyes squeezed shut for most of the ride, slowly opened them after he was positively sure the car had stopped moving. He was quite surprised to find himself in a familiar place, his neighbourhood in fact.

"America-san? What are we doing here?" Kiku inquired.

"What better to make someone happy than a hamburger?" Alfred exclaimed with a toothy smile, pointing toward a _Wac Burger_ fast-food franchise they had parked in front of.

"...Sorry, again, I do not follow."

Kiku's statement was ignored entirely by the unstoppable Alfred F. Jones. Not surprised in the least, Kiku simply followed the American into the store.

"Let's _do_ this! Woohoo! Whatcha gonna get buddy?"

Kiku stood awkwardly beside Alfred in the queue, averting his eyes from the numerous faces that looked their way as soon as the two had walked through the automatic doors. "Maybe some potato fries..."

"Oh really?" Again, more faces turned toward the loud voice. "I was hoping you'd get a hamburger, but I guess fries is okay too. I'll have the same then."

They were now at the front of the line. A young girl asked for their order with an energetic smile.

"Two potato fries please," Kiku said.

"What size can I get you?"

"An M for me and..."

"L size!"

"Would you like anything else with your order today?"

"No thank you," Kiku replied. He then paid for the two of them as the fries was being prepared.

"Thank you for waiting, one large fries and—" the girl's smile faltered when she saw the look of horror on her customer's face when she placed his order on the counter.

On the counter before him was a serving of fries with not even enough fries to be considered a 'small' serving at his house. And they called this L size in Japan? This was terrible! Horrible! Unbelievable!

"Nooo! This c-c-can't beee!" Alfred cried on the verge of tears. Now absolutely everyone in the store were staring at them.

"America-san, please calm down!" Kiku pleaded, weary of the havoc they were making. "This serving size is normal for my house!"

Hastily taking his own fries from the poor girl, Kiku guided the still shocked Alfred out of the store in a hurry. It was the first time Kiku saw Alfred in such a shattered state.

"America-san?" Kiku said gently as they stood beside Alfred's car. "I'm sorry about the potato fries...They might be small compared to yours but I'm sure they're still tasty?"

Sniffling, Alfred nodded and began munching on his fries.

"America-san? Just out of curiosity," Kiku began. "Actually how large _are _your potato fries?"

Immediately a spark lit in Alfred's eyes. "Of course, my fries are super size!" he exclaimed. "Here, I'll give you this as a gift for hanging out with me today."

Kiku's eyes bulged as a serving of fries, larger than his head, materialised out of nowhere. While he stood perplexed, he failed to notice Alfred get back in his car until he heard the American call out to him.

"Well, seeya around!"

In a flash the car was out of sight. He had come and gone like a storm...As always...

XxXxX

**To be continued...**

**NOTE: **This update was so, so late. So, so sorry!


	11. PART X

**Karoushi**

**NOTE: **Parts taken from Hetalia World Series episodes 10, 11 and 36. 

**PART X **

_l/l/l/_

**From: Pastamania **

**Re; C.U.J.P.**

_Aww, stress is bad...I don't know much about stress but I think I can help! _

_l/l/l/_

A sense of relief was settling inside Kiku when he turned the corner leading to his house. The sight of mothers with their children, hurrying back inside with groceries for dinner, had a calming effect on him. A warm smile spread on Kiku's face when he spotted a cat nestled atop somebody's post-box. Kiku approached it and extended a hand to stoke the fur on the cat's back.

"What a cute little pussy-cat!"

All of sudden, Kiku's peace was interrupted by the voice coming from behind him. Turning around he found Feliciano standing there, giving him his best smile.

"Aww, so cute, so cute. Can I give him a hug?" Feliciano asked. When Kiku gave him a nod his smile grew even wider as he cuddled the cat to his chest.

"Cute pussy, cute pussy!"

"Feliciano-san, I assume you came to see me?" asked Kiku, starting to walk toward his house as they talked.

"Uhuh, bingo!"

"Oh, then would you like to see the carp I promised to show you while the sun's still up?" Kiku said, referring to the koi he kept in his pond. "They bring good luck, did you know?"

"Really?" Feliciano sang. "I wish I had some too! Then maybe I'll be lucky enough to get pasta for dinner!"

"Don't you have pasta most of the time regardless?" Kiku commented.

"Yeah..." The Italian thought for a moment and nodded in agreement. Then he added, "Hey, I just realised something..."

Kiku gave Feliciano a questioning look, prompting him to elaborate on whatever had caught his mind.

"It hardly ever shows on your face when your angry or happy or anything..."

"Yes, I guess you're right," Kiku agreed. "As a Japanese man, I honour the virtue of the Samurai heart," he explained.

Feliciano, who had been walking a step behind, suddenly leaned forward fervently. "Kiku, I wanna see you with more smiles!"

_Smiles? _The Japanese considered. "Feliciano-san, I've perfected the art of smiling. During customer service or posing in photographs!" he said, turning to his friend and striking a peace-sign.

"No, no! That's not the kind of smile I mean!" Feliciano shook his head madly, surprising the cat who leaped out of his arms. "Hey, I know! I'll give you an example of what I mean!"

Positioning himself beside Kiku, Feliciano began. "So, when you're flirting with a pretty lady—You start by saying 'Ciao' with a big smile okay? Then take her to a lovely ristorante for some tiramisu!" Feliciano continued as he wrapped an arm around Kiku's back, getting a little carried away with his enactment.

"Then enjoy a little conversation, you know a little gesture here and there—" Feliciano then clasped Kiku's hands. "Now you take her hands just like this and gaze into each other's eyes...Not that I've ever made it that far before. Now it's your turn!"

Kiku bit his lip. Feliciano was waiting for him expectantly. "What exactly are you asking of me!" Kiku finally exclaimed. "Why must I flirt with a lady, no, you?"

"Kiku wait! Don't get mad at me!" Feliciano defended, waving his arms about him. "Calm down, please, please? Look, a white flag! A white flag!"

Kiku cleared his throat, returning to his normal state. "Yes, sorry about that Feliciano-san. Oh look, here we are. Aren't the koi beautiful?" he said, relieved to have reason to divert their conversation away from the previous topic.

Excitedly, Feliciano crouched down and peered into the sparkling pond in Kiku's garden. Just as Kiku had said, there were several carps swimming freely in the water.

As the two of them admired the fish, they heard a telephone ringing from within Kiku's house.

XxXxX

Arthur scrutinised the computer monitor, his inbox icon flashing at him obnoxiously. He had a bad feeling that opening his inbox would be some kind of huge mistake. Ignoring his hunch, Arthur clicked on the inbox icon. What appeared on the screen closely resembled a threat of sorts to Arthur's eyes.

_l/l/l/_

**From: Narcissistic Old Sod**

**Re; C.U.J.P.**

_Mon ami, you want advice from your big brother?_

_Oui...Just give me a call. _

_l/l/l/_

What had this wino-face come up with now? Arthur thought as he felt something crawl up his spine. Afraid that Francis might do something dodgy, Arthur took up the telephone receiver and dialled...

"_Bonsoir Arthur, Ca va?"_

Arthur released an audible sigh of annoyance into the receiver. "Francis, I just wanted to tell you that I don't _need _your advice. I just..."

"_Mon ami, there's no need to be shy. You can ask your big brother anything—"_

"Stop yakking will you?" Arthur blurted. He heard a grunt of disappointment from the other man. "Just tell me what your idea is."

"_You want to know how to cheer up our petit Japon?"_

"Not _our's _but well, yes...no I'm just curious..." After a short pause of anticipation the Frenchman began speaking slowly.

"_For someone to become happy, they must first feel good from the inside out..."_

"From the inside?"

"_Oui, oui...you know what I mean don't you? Make Japon feel __**good**_..."

"Blimey..." Arthur cringed. He was now most definitely regretting having ever even opened the e-mail earlier to begin with. He was rendered speechless as the ridiculous cooing continued on the other side.

"_Strip him of those heavy clothes-EHEM-chains that are burdening him. __**Pleasure **__him.__**Satisfy **__him. Give—"_

"Goodbye _wanker_!" Arthur gritted out as he thrust the receiver back where it belongs—back where Francis' voice couldn't reach him.

XxXxX

"Excuse me a moment, I must get that," Kiku told Feliciano, ducking into the house to get the phone. "Moshi moshi."

"_Japon, it is Francis."_

"Good evening, how do you do?" Kiku spoke.

"_Ah tres bien merci. Allors, I was wondering if you'd like to spend some time at my house? How does that sound to you? Of course I'll make sure you have a splendid time."_

Kiku's breath caught in his throat. "A-ah, eeh, France-san?" Kiku interrupted. "It's so very, eh, generous of you to invite me but _most unfortunately _I have my hands full at the moment. Very disappointing indeed. It was very nice to hear from you France-san. Have a nice evening. Goodnight." The Frenchman was unable to get in a single word as Kiku spilled out a rush of excuses.

Kiku heaved a sigh as he put down the phone, feeling a little guilty for what he did. However, Kiku had sworn he would not accept another invitation from Francis after what he had experienced the last time he took up the offer of a 'fabulous tour of France'. It started and ended with _strikes—_The art museum was on strike; the buses were on strike; the trains were on strike; the hotel he had booked was on strike; the electricity at the bed 'n' breakfast was on strike and the gas and...Oh, it was a headache simply recalling that _vacance_.

"Please forgive me France-san," Kiku murmured. Then, remembering he had left his friend in the front garden, Kiku started making his way back to the entrance when something caught his eye.

"Oh I must have forgotten to put this in the cabinet," Kiku said to himself, picking up a game console that was left on the table near the telephone. He had left it out as it had been on the agenda for a meeting that had been cancelled due to the recent events.

"Indeed, it is wonderful that these things disappear off the shelf like crazy however, I can't seem to keep up with the manufacturing of them...What to do..."

"Kiku!"

Kiku whipped his head up, hearing his name being called out by a voice which belonged to neither Feliciano nor Arthur.

"I'm here for you Kiku," a certain Chinese man said, appearing out of one of the paper doors down the hallway. Without even an explanation as to why he had been in Kiku's house, Yao said, "See, I can make similar products at my house, you won't have to manufacture so many, it's a win/win situation-aru!"

His face contorted with frustration, Kiku sat his brother on a square cushion—magically producing a teapot, offering a cup to be polite—then began lecturing Yao about copyright.

"You must understand that there is a very important thing in the world known as 'copyright'," Kiku was saying. "It isn't right to just go about copyin—"

"Kiku~?" a sing-song voice floated in through the open door.

"Oh, I had forgotten about Feliciano-san," Kiku stated, turning in time to see the Italian poke his head into the room.

"Kiku? I smell something that smells yummy..." Feliciano said.

"I haven't made any food yet," commented Kiku as he also became aware of the aroma of miso in his nose.

"Yes-aru!" Yao jumped up, inwardly grateful that the Italian had cut Kiku's lecture short. "I brought some of your favourites Kiku! I was just preparing them in your kitchen. I'll bring them out-aru!"

While Yao left the room to fetch the food, Kiku poured out a cup of tea for Feliciano. Yao returned to the room within moments with a tray in hand. Feliciano was delighted at the sight of 'ehem' miso-soup and 'ehem' sweet bean cake but Kiku wasn't as pleased with what was laid out on the table.

"Kiku, Kiku, what's the transparent stuff in the soup?" Feliciano asked curiously, showing Kiku the ingredient with his chopsticks.

Kiku frowned, briefly giving Yao a sharp look before replying, "That is nomurai's jellyfish..."

"Why look at me-aru?" Yao burst out but received no reply from his younger brother.

"Okay then, how about these blobby white things in the sweet bean cake?" Feliciano piped up again, now with the cake between his chopsticks.

"Oh that..." Kiku had lost interest to pursue this any further and Feliciano wasn't helping. Kiku gave Yao one last bitter look instead of answering the question.

"W-why did you look at me again-aru?" Yao said indignantly.

Kiku was feeling thoroughly uncomfortable with the awkward atmosphere. Why did he find himself in so many awkward situations today?

"Um, it's getting quite late, I would hate to take up any more of your precious time," Kiku said to the two men in the room.

"Here," Kiku said, pulling out a large soft toy of a cat and offering it to China. He didn't want to send his brother away empty-handed and off-put. After all, he had come here with good intentions. "Please take this, it is a gift, since I hadn't thanked you yet for the other night..."

Yao stared for a moment at what was being pushed toward him. It was just _adorable_.

"Kiku, is that really for me?" Yao breathed, gently taking the soft toy up into his arms.

"Yes, of course," Kiku assured. He'd always known Yao had a soft spot for these things.

"Kiku, Kiku, do you have something for me too?" Feliciano said, tugging on Kiku's sleeve.

"Yes, I do," Kiku told the Italian, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. "However, yours will be waiting for you when you get home."

"What?" Feliciano looked into Kiku's eyes in confusion.

"I had arranged for a few koi to be sent to Italy, I hope you like them."

"Really?" Feliciano beamed. "W-what can I say? Um, um, I know! Grazie!"

XxXxX

"So how was your day, love?"

"Oh—well. What can I say...?" Kiku said, a little hesitantly.

Not long after Yao and Feliciano had finally left, Arthur had come home. Kiku and Arthur were now seated at the low table over some tea to catch up on each other's day.

Arthur pinched the delicate handle of his teacup using his thumb and forefinger, bringing it up to his lips for a sip. "Okay then. Tell me from the beginning, after I dropped you off," he suggested, his gaze slanted slightly downward as he observed the shorter man who had his arms folded neatly in his lap.

Closing his eyes, Kiku gave a small sigh and wandered back in his mind to the beginning of the day. "Today Heracles-san got very angry, I also got angry; America-san was upset because of our potato fries; Feliciano-san flirted with me to show me how to smile; I declined an offer to go to France-san's house; I declined an offer from China-san to 'ehem' co-manufacture our products, to put it nicely; lastly I gave China-san and Feliciano-san presents. I think that's about all."

Arthur's hand had frozen in mid-action of carrying the teacup to his lips. What Kiku was saying didn't really make a whole lot of sense to him but the C.U.J.P. hadn't gone quite as he'd hoped. He could deduce this much if not the only thing he drew from Kiku's words.

"So..."

"So all in all, it was quite a long day I must say," Kiku concluded, leaning a chin into the palm of his hand, clearly tired out from the day's events. "How was your day Asa-san? Did you get to do all you had planned in Scotland?"

"Oh yes, Scotland," Arthur said carefully. He looked down into his lap, disappointed that his plan hadn't worked. It may even have made things worse, he thought dully.

"Did something go wrong?" asked Kiku with concern in his eyes when he saw the Englishman's distress.

"No, it's not that," Arthur said. "Look, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for...?"

"Ugh, stuff it," Arthur said, turning away from Kiku who was giving him an earnest look. "A-anywho—"

"Anywho?" Kiku echoed, making Arthur feel sillier than he already felt.

"L-Let's turn this day around, alright?" Arthur declared. "Let's all just forget everything and drink ale!"

"Asa-san, just a moment," Kiku interjected. "Firstly, what has made you so worn out? And secondly, who do you mean by 'let's'?" Kiku straightened up, glancing toward the entrance with suspicions that Arthur had called some of his mates over for dinner. If he had, Kiku had nothing prepared for guests...

Arthur answered Kiku's question with another question. "What are you saying, love? These guys have come as part of the C.U.J.P."

Kiku's mouth opened and closed, not sure what to ask first. He then got up and walked around the table to kneel beside Arthur. "Sorry eh, who? And C.U.J.P. is...?"

"Oh silly me," Arthur chuckled as he turned his head to his left, which was strange because Kiku had come around to his other side...

"Yes, yes, stop it! I know I wasn't supposed to talk about the C.U.J.P. in front of Kiku...Oh well, let's just botch that and bring out the ale!"

Kiku watched on as Arthur continued laughing and saying strange things accompanied with gestures toward, well, thin air.

"See, they're all here for you Kiku!" Arthur said happily, waving a hand to an empty area of the room.

"Asa-san, I'm sorry. I don't believe I can see anyone..."

XxXxX

**NOTE: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! **


	12. Epilogue

**Karoushi**

**Epilogue **

"Is it okay if I turn off the lights now?" Arthur called, standing by the doorframe with his finger on the light switch. When he didn't get a reply, he looked over his shoulder down to the futon.

Arthur saw there, Kiku with his eyes closed softly, the quilt only covering him from the hips down. The Japanese man was still naked, very uncharacteristic of him for he never fell asleep without wearing a yukata, his night attire. Without another word, Arthur switched the lights off and quickly went to join Kiku under the quilt.

"Everyone must've really worn you out today, eh?" murmured Arthur, running his fingers lovingly through Kiku's hair. He remained like this, indulging in the silky touch of Kiku's hair and inhaling Kiku's scent, like fresh tealeaves…

"W-wh…?" Kiku's lips quivered slightly.

"Hm?" Arthur's fingers stopped moving when he heard a soft sound come out of Kiku's lips. He leaned his face in a little closer to Kiku's to be able to hear him more clearly.

"Why does everybody…" the small voice continued. Arthur smiled to himself, realizing Kiku was talking in a semi-conscious state. Combining the events of the long day, the amount of _sake_ he had after dinner—and the _light exercise_ they had just finished doing—would explain why he was so exhausted, to the point where his body was taking over his brain.

"They are all so…" Kiku trailed off, taking a few quiet breaths. "...everyone tried so hard to help me today."

"Kiku." So the Japanese man saw through it all. He _knew_ that everyone was trying to cheer him up. It wasn't much of a shock to find this out, honestly. Kiku was smart, he'd probably suspected something was going on right from the start. But Kiku was also caring, probably the reason why he hadn't spoken a word of his suspicions to anyone.

"W-why?" Kiku's weak mumbling was even smaller now, hardly audible. "Why would you do this…"

To this, Arthur wasn't sure what to say or feel. Had Kiku been offended by his and everyone's actions? Of course they had gone behind his back but surely Kiku understood why…

"Why do you try so hard?" Kiku went on. "Why go to so much trouble…for me? When all I am is just a mess…I only ever disappoint you…"

"K-kiku," The name rolled off Arthur's tongue helplessly. He placed a hand gently over Kiku's cheek. When he looked closely, Kiku's eyes were no longer closed and were making small blinking movements every so often.

"Why—?"

"—Shh," hushed Arthur, lightly touching Kiku's lips with his thumb to stop him from speaking. The man—although far from being fully aware—was clearly distressed. Maybe it was easier for Kiku to be more honest to his feelings this way. He was so vulnerable, a completely new side of Kiku not many had the opportunity to see.

"Just listen okay, love? We all just want to help you," Arthur said gently, his low voice vibrating through his chest. "Everyone really cares about you. We want to see you happy again. That's all."

"Why?" Kiku repeated. He couldn't understand why they kept at it. Surely, soon they would all give up and turn away from him. There were plenty of better people to be around. "Why do I always disappoint you all when you are all trying so hard for me? I must be such an ungrateful person. That must be it…"

Arthur felt an ache in his heart at the sight of Kiku's anguished face. Slipping his arm around the other's shoulders, Arthur drew Kiku closer toward himself.

"Kiku, listen to me," Arthur murmured into Kiku's ear. Kiku seemed to have woken up considerably now, his eyes opened but with a somewhat confused look etched into his face.

"Kiku, everyone loves you for who you are. Now then, why do you hate yourself so much?"

"Me?"

Arthur gave a small nod. "You never disappoint us, you know. It's just that you're disappointed with yourself."

"Is that true?" Kiku asked tentatively.

"Damn straight it's true, Kiku," Arthur replied with a warm smile but immediately the smile was replaced with sadness. The lack of self care, the mistreatment from his superiors, the pressure, the responsibility—it was all torture.

"Asa-san…" Although Kiku wasn't completely aware of the details of his current situation because his head felt fuzzy, the sad look in Arthur's eyes was simply unbearable. Arthur was right, somewhere deep inside, Kiku thought he deserved the pain.

"If only you could see yourself how I see you…then maybe you'll stop torturing yourself so much."

Somewhere in his head, Arthur expected Kiku to protest in some way, because Kiku was never comfortable with people expressing worry for him. He was too humble. However, Arthur was pleasantly surprised by the words that came from Kiku's lips.

"Thank you." Kiku said this with his dark eyes looking straight into Arthur's green ones. "I love you, Asa-san."

"I love you too, Kiku," Arthur returned. "And you should love yourself just as much."

Kiku smiled weakly. "Yes, I-I'll try," he said with a hint of playfulness.

Arthur grinned.

Yes, this was a step. Things never stay the same. Things can get better.

Only if you want them to.

_Fin._

XxXxX

**NOTE: *gasp* Wow, this is finally done! And with such a sappy ending…(sorry for that!) But, I truly hope you enjoyed reading this. Please, leave me some reviews, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this! **

**Have a wonderful day! Thank you sooooo much! **


End file.
